Shared Night
by DaTenshi Yuki
Summary: She knew he'll never love her that way. After that forbidden night, she swore to take care of what they created. She'll remember that night forever, even though she knew he'll never remember. When Amu decided to go to college, she saw him after all these years. The secret she's been protecting is slowly being revealed. Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

_It was a night she'll never forget. She and her group of her friends were at their prom party. Everyone was dancing. Everyone was having fun. It was the time of their lives before going away to college and the possibility of not seeing them again for a long time. _

_She looked around the place looking for him, and there he was. His midnight blue hair was detectable in her eyes even though it was dark. He was drinking with his friends, laughing and talking. _

_Her eyes soften a bit. He'll never like her in that way. She told him her feelings and he had rejected her. Though it was hard to take the pain, she took it and smiled to him that she's fine with being friends only. _

_The more she looked at him, the more her heart ached. She loves him, and she still do. Her friends told her to come with them and dance. She nodded and walked with them to the dance floor._

_Time flies when you're with your friends._

_By the time the party was over, everyone was drunk. It was a good thing that all her friends have boyfriends to take them home. Otherwise, who knows what was going to happen to them. But they weren't doing so well either so they all decided to book a room in the hotel they had their prom at and stay the night. _

_Everyone already has a partner, except him. His friends asked her if she could take care of him for the night. All of his friends don't know her, and her friends certainly don't even know what's going on except their boyfriend's hands were on them. She sighed and accepted. _

_He was definitely drunk. His words kept slurring and he looked like he was about to throw up. Amu took him to the room as soon as possible, not wanting a possibility of vomit on the floor. _

_When she finally found the room, slot the key and put him down on the bed, she sigh a sigh of relief. She was about to walk to the bathroom and get a wet towel for him when he suddenly pulled her to him and roughly kissed her._

_Few words were exchanged and Amu looked at him in the eyes, knowing he doesn't know what's going on. She let him do want he want with her. _

_After that, she took a shower, wore the clothes she came in with and out the door, not wanting him to see her._

_He won't remember but it's alright. This forbidden night, will be in her mind forever, the memory she treasures that connects her to him._

_What she didn't know was the outcome of her action._

Amu woke up to the sound of her soft alarm clock. She opened one eye and then another to see a girl with light blue hair and golden honey eyes.

The girl smiled, "Good Morning, Mama!"

**Yes, another story. This one has been in my mind since forever. This story plus Kokoro no Joker and Summer love was the ideas I had. It's funny how I just remembered it recently. No, this is not a one-shot. I can't bear the thought of this one be a one-shot. Hope you guys will support this story as well.**

**Until next time!**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Good Morning, Yukito!" Amu smiled as she got up and walked towards the bathroom. She did her daily routine before starting the day.

After she came out of the bathroom, she looked at the clock and then at the girl.

"Are you sure you want me to go back to school, Yukito? Mama wouldn't be mad if you want me to take care of you." She asked the little girl holding her white bunny rabbit.

The girl shook her head, " Tsukasa Onii-chan said that school is very important and he said it's fun! I can't wait to go to school in a few months!" the girl emphasized her enthusiasm by jumping on the bed. Amu smiled at the child before her. The features in the girl's face looks just like her, except for the color of the hair. Big honey-colored eyes inherited from her but the blue hair…

It's the only trait that reminded her of him. It hurts her sometimes but the best outcome was what she created in the end. This girl is her flesh and blood whom she carried for nine whole months. No matter how people looked at her and how much she suffered to get through it, she never regretted her decision.

"Mama, mama!" Yukito said as she ran towards Amu's open arm.

"What is it Yukito?"

"We have to go now, or you'll be late on your first day!"

Amu's eyes widen and she carried the girl into her arms, helped her brush her teeth, change her clothes and run to the kitchen to fix some toasts and eggs.

Amu looked at her watch. "Can't Yukito, we're going to have to eat in the car. Come on!" she said as she carried the toast and a carton of orange juice with her and put it in a bag. The little girl followed her mother with a calm demeanor and a smile as she put on her shoes and followed the pinkette to the car.

"Now Yukito, I don't want you fooling around when you're in Uncle Tsukasa's office, okay? He's really busy." Normally under circumstances like this, she'd put her in a nursery school, but the blonde male had insisted to let him take care of her.

"I won't, Mama! Tsukasa onii-chan said we're going to have a lot of fun!" she smiled.

How he ever got the blue-headed girl to call him brother, she'll never know.

"We're here!" she said and got out of the car after parking the vehicle in a nearby place. She got out and opened the door to the passenger seat. Yukito got out of the car and held her mother's hand as they walk toward the direction of the school.

As they neared the entrance, someone pushed the door, startling the pinkette which caused her to land on her butt.

"Ow.." she said as she held onto the probably bruised area.

"Mama, are you okay?" her daughter asked.

"I'm sorry" a velvet voice said in concern, "I didn't notice you were there."

Amu's eyes widened as her heart stopped.

This voice…could it be…no it can't, can't it?

Amu slowly brought her head up. The moment her eyes laid eye-contact with midnight blue, her heart stopped completely.

She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe; it was as if a boulder landed on her shoulder, and she couldn't use the strength to rid it.

"Are you okay?" the man asked after getting no response from her.

Amu blinked, "U-um yes, I'm sorry I should've looked where I was going."

"No, it's my fault. Here let me help you." He offered her his hand which she took it and stood right back up to her feet.

The bell rang and the man suddenly started running but not before turning back to Amu, "Sorry about that, and beautiful daughter by the way!" he waved goodbye and resume running to wherever he was going.

Amu's mind couldn't process what just happened. He didn't remember her from high school? Then again it's been a few years since anyone contacted her. The sudden ache in her heart came back. She then looked at Yukito and then she panicked.

He couldn't have recognized her either way because she was wearing a hat and sunglasses. Good thing too. She wouldn't want anyone to find out about this.

No one, and especially him.

She felt someone tugged her hand and Amu looked down to see Yukito's face.

"We're late to see Tsukasa onii-chan!"

Amu picked up the girl as she ran down the hall to the familiar place. Finally she saw a door that was different from all the other ones. Red mahogany wood and no one could mistake the huge colorful sign written 'Headmaster' on it with a little cartoon character next to it.

Amu sighed. How she ever befriended the man was beyond her, but she did and she's grateful for what he's doing for her.

The pinkette knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Tsukasa onii-chan!" Yukito yelled as she saw the blonde man sitting on a comfy armchair with a cup of tea in his hand.

The man put his tea down and opened his arms for the little girl to jump to him. He held her up.

"Hello, Yukito-chan! Ready for a day of fun!"

"Yeah!" the little bluenette giggled.

Amu sighed. "When did you start becoming young again, having Yukito call you 'onii-chan'?" she said as she took off her sunglasses.

The man fake pouted, "I'm not even that old yet, Amu-chan. I'm only 32." He said and sent her a wink.

Amu rolled her eyes. Even though she's grateful for what this man is doing for her, sometimes she can't help but laugh at the way he doesn't act his age.

"Oh yes! Here's your schedule for the semester." He said as he handed her a paper containing her classes. He put Yukito down on his lap and point to the paper. "I made it according to the schedule you want so that you'll have time to take care of Yukito and juggling school work when she starts going to school. Oh and enough time for work too! Why not just accept my offer and let me take care of her?" he asked.

Amu shook her head politely to decline. "You're already doing so much for me Tsukasa-san, for the past years ever since she was born. I'll definitely repay you back."

The blonde man smiled back at the determined girl in front of him.

"Amu." He called. The said girl looked up.

The man looked at her and then at the girl on his lap. "Are you ever going to tell anyone or me who the father is?" The moment he asked the question, Amu's face changed completely, looking as if she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, maybe it's too much of a touchy subject, I won't ask anymore. I'm very sorry!" he said as he out Yukito down and grabbed a tissue.

"Mama, are you okay?" the little girl asked as she saw the sadness written across her mother's face.

Amu managed to put on a smiled for the little girl. "I'm fine honey. Anyway, I have to go." She said as she bent down and kissed Yukito on her forehead. "Be a good little girl, I'll be back in a few hours."

With that she walked out the door after Tsukasa said 'Good luck'.

After she was out of sight-range from Tsukasa, Amu sighed.

How could she ever tell anyone who the father is? He doesn't even like her. It's always been one-sided and always will be. What good will it to mention the name?

But her chest hurts. She saw him today. What's more? He saw Yukito. Even if he thought they were complete strangers, she's in the same college as him. They would probably meet again sooner or later.

Amu closed her eyes as she started to think about her daughter, Yukito. She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes.

No, she can't back out of this. She wants an education so that she could at least get a steady job and provide for both of them. This is all for the sake of Yukito. All she can do for now is to avoid him. If she sees him, she'll walk another way. Yeah, that's it: walk away.

With determination, Amu walked to her classroom. She opened the door to the lecture room. It was the morning class so there weren't much people in the room. She took a seat in the middle and began listening to the professor.

It was then she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to her right. Amu gasped as she looked at him wishing she could just run away. Life was cruel in its own special way. The blue haired man smiled.

"Hi."

**And scene. Whew! That was long! I know that the first few chapters are a little dry but I promise you that it'll get a little heat up after that. Please be patient! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed the read.**

**DaTenshi Yuki.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realized that I update this story a lot faster than all the other ones.**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

She wished she had looked where she was sitting. Why?! Why did she have the worst luck in the world?!

The man in front of her waved a hand over. Amu blinked before putting on a small smile. "Hi."

He smiled to her, "We met this morning, right? I accidently hit you with the door?" he asked

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said as she turned to listen to the professor than to the man next to her. If she could pretend that it didn't happen this morning then he'd leave her alone. Her heart was beating at a crazy pace. Being around this man always has that effect on her but she had learned to control them so that it wouldn't show on her face after a long time.

Ever since Yukito was born.

"Your clothes; I remember you were wearing that blue scarf. Those bunny and cat characters really stood out in my head." He chuckled as he pointed at the blue fabric around her neck.

Amu looked down at the scarf; it was a present she got from Yukito. Tsukasa had gone shopping with her one day while she had an interview with one of the alumnus from this school. The pinkette smiled, "My daughter gave me this as a present."

She panicked inside, forgetting to not mention about Yukito to this man.

"Oh, that little girl? She's cute. I could tell who she got it from." He said as he looked at her smiling. Amu couldn't fight the blush that was creeping up to her face. She looked away, hoping to calm her beating heart.

"A-anyway, let's just stop talking; we're in class." After that neither had said a word, and the pinkette was grateful for it.

But throughout the entire lecture, the only thought in her mind was the man next to her.

-w-

"Mama!" the little girl called as she ran into her mother's arms.

"Hey, Yukito." She said as she lifted the girl up and kissed her on the cheek. "What do you want to eat for lunch?"

Can I get waffles and cakes?" she asked.

Amu chuckled as she let the girl down and ruffled her hair. "Whatever you want, sweetie."

Tsukasa smiled at the warm atmosphere before him. "There's a nice café two blocks down the street and here's your card." He said as he handed her a plastic object. "If you use this card, it's free. The school pays for your meal as long as it's fewer than ten dollars." Amu took the card and hugged the blonde man.

"Tsukasa, thanks so much!" she said, "You're the best friend I have ever met. I don't know how to repay you."

The blonde man smiled as he pat her back, "Maybe invite me to dinner at your place would cover the payment" he chuckled, "Come on, you only have a little more than two hours for lunch before going to your next class."

Amu let go of the man. "Well, see you later." She took Yukito's hand and walked out the door.

Tsukasa sighed after the door closed. He had his suspicions of Yukito's real father. It was plain obvious. The girl has hair exactly like that kid he knew and still does, except a little longer.

He wondered if it was a good idea to put Amu in the same classes as him but he felt that something had to be done. It was fate he met Amu; otherwise that boy will never know that he has a daughter right now; a sweet, cute and innocent little thing that child is. How he reacts when the time comes? No one will know. He chuckled, wondering what's to come in the future.

Tsukasa looked at his watch. It was time for his meeting.

"Table for two, please." Amu said to the waitress who took her to a table by a wide window.

After they were settled, Amu looked at the menu while Yukito looked at the waitress in front of her.

"You're very pretty." She commented with a smile on her face.

The blonde woman blushed. "U-um thank you, little girl." She said "You're very cute as well."

Amu giggled at the scene in front of her. Yukito always talk to strangers even when the pinkette kept telling the bluenette not to. But since she was here, it was okay.

"What's your name?" Yukito asked

"Lulu" the blonde answered.

" I'm Yukito! Let's be friends, Lulu onee-chan! My mama will be going to college here from now on so we'll come every day!"

Amu giggled as she told the bluenette to stop. "Hope to be of your acquaintance. My name is Hinamori Amu. This is Yukito, my daughter."

The blonde's jaws dropped, "Really?! But, you look so young!" she commented.

Amu scratched her neck as she blushed, "Th-thank you."

"Oh I'm sorry, you must be hungry. What can I get for you?" she asked.

"I want chocolate chip waffles and chocolate cake!" Yukito answered in her cheery voice.

Amu laughed, "I'd like a coffee with milk and sugar, and rosemary chicken with potatoes. Oh, and don't make the chocolate cake yet. We'll have it later." She smiled.

The waitress smiled back, "Got it!" she said as she placed the order in the counter and walked to the kitchen.

The blonde waitress came back with her cup of coffee and laid a coloring book with a small box of crayons next to Yukito. "If you need anything else, just call me." She said as she walked to the next table to serve other customers.

Yukito started flipping through the book with amusement. Amu smiled, and she was about to sip her coffee when a voice spoke up.

"Hey, you're here too."

Amu looked up as the man smiled. "We meet again." He said.

Amu's eyes widened with surprise and fear. Why is he here? Of all places, he has to be here?!

"Ah! You're the person who hurt my mama!" Yukito pointed to the blue haired man who looked at the bluenette with a small chuckle. He bent down and ruffled the child's head. "I'm sorry about that. Will you forgive me?" he said as he held out his pinky. "I will never hurt your mama ever again."

Amu's heart wanted to cry at those words: he unintentionally did hurt her and he doesn't remember anything about it. The pinkette looked at her daughter and then at the man talking to her daughter, who was also his as well. Will she ever tell Yukito that that man is her father? Will she ever tell this man that this girl is his daughter? Will he be angry at her? Amu's worst fear was that he'd take Yukito from her if he knew.

Yukito took out her pinky and shook it with his. "Okay."

"What's your name?" the blue haired man asked.

"Yukito," the little girl answered. The man smiled, "I'm Ikuto, nice to meet you. Yukito-chan, you like snow rabbits?"

The little girl nodded, "Mama said that I was born on the day it snowed, so Mama named me Yukito."

Ikuto looked at the pinkette across the table and smiled. Amu blushed as she saw the depths of those blue eyes she remembered that night.

The man stood back up and looked at Amu. "You know, I just realized we've never introduced each other. I'm Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Amu opened her mouth. "I- I'm-"

"Ikuto!" a man with light brown hair called, walking over to the table.

Amu widened her eyes as she looked the brunette. She remembered this person. He's one of her old friend's boyfriends. Her mind panicked. What if he remembered her? She never really talked to any of her friends' boyfriends much. They hang out once or twice, but not enough to know each other well.

The pinkette remained calm as her eyes followed the man walking toward them.

"Hey Kukai," Ikuto said as he high fived the brunette.

"What are you doing hitting on a hot chick?" he said as he looked in Amu's direction and winked.

The blue haired man sighed. "Do that again and I'll tell Utau."

Amu's heart stopped at the name of one of her old friends.

The waitress came over with a tray of food. "Excuse me sir?" she said and both males moved out of the way for the blonde to get through.

"Okay!" the blonde smiled, "Here's your chocolate chip waffles, Yukito-chan, and your rosemary chicken, Amu-san." She said.

"Oh," the blue man came forward, "so your name's Amu?" Amu panicked, feeling her heart about to leap out. She noticed the brunette behind him widened his eyes. Did he remember her?! What will she do if he did? Will she run away again from the people she knew and start anew in a place where no one knows her?

No, she can't do that. That would hurt Yukito. What she's doing now is all for her sake.

The blonde bowed, "If you need anything just called me." And she walked away.

"I'll see you later then, Amu." He said and then punched lightly on the brunette's chest. "Come on, everybody's waiting." He said and they both walked away.

Everything was happening so fast that her head's spinning right now. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. When she opened them again she saw those two retreating figures.

When she couldn't see them anymore, Amu let out a sigh of relief. At least no one knows her yet. She looked at Yukito who was munching happily on her sweets. Amu smiled. The girl across from her always made her felt at ease.

"What's wrong, Kukai?" Ikuto asked as the brunette folded his arms while walking, thinking very deep in thought.

"I don't know. There's something familiar about that pink chick."

Ikuto chuckled, "She was cute so I doubt you didn't see her on the campus." He said patting his back, "Utau's going to kill you if she finds out you're thinking of another girl. Besides, she has a daughter."

The reaction was an instant 'oh shit' face. The brunette shrugged, "Maybe I'll remember it next time."

In the back of his mind, he too felt that there was something familiar about that girl. He felt like he saw her before, like in a dream maybe.

He chuckled. No way; maybe he saw her before on campus and never really thought about it.

With that thought, he and his friend sat down on a table with their friends.

**You know, I was rather surprised at the amount of enthusiasm I got from you guys and thank you so much for your reviews. It gave me the determination to continue the story because of your excitement. **

**Thank you so much for reading my stories, and enjoy!**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

_He hovered over the body that resembled a small fragile female. The moon shining through the big windows uncovered her body, making her more delicate and beautiful in his eyes, except her face was covered in the darkness. He skimmed his lips at her smooth skin, trailing his tongue over her stomach to the valley between her breasts._

_He brought his right hand up, which had been twitching near her side and couldn't resist the temptations of wanting to feel and touch those soft delicate mounds. He kneaded the flesh which elicited a moan from the female he couldn't see. He kept putting pressure on her right breast while licking her left and sucking on the pink nipple._

"_Ikuto" the girl whimpered. _

_The said man started kissing her and trailed those kisses down her neck._

"_Can I?" _

Ikuto woke up at the sound of his phone alarm. He stood up to look at his surroundings only to realize he was up on a tree.

He ran a hand through his hair, and remembered that he came to take a quick nap before his next class starts. The young man gracefully landed on the green grass and started walking with his hands in his pockets.

When was the last time he had that dream? That was unmistakably a real night he had experienced with a woman he didn't remember. He knew he slept with someone. He remembered his clothes all over the room and a faint scent of perfume on his jacket was there. He wasn't with any women at the prom party so something must've happened after that. The thing that bothered him was the need to look for her

It was no use, though. No matter how much time he spent to look for the girl, it was all futile. He had asked the hotel manager if there was anyone who was in the room with him and the man shook his head, saying he saw his group of friends all going up together with him so he never noticed anything out of the ordinary.

He asked his friends and their girlfriends if they saw anything but even that was useless. They were all drunk that night to even notice who was who. Heck, they didn't even remember how they got to the hotel.

That night was the biggest mystery ever but since everything was fine, nobody questioned what really happened and decided to just leave it. Ikuto thought it was for the best as well, until he started dreaming about that night.

There were many sleepless nights he had gone through and woke up with a sudden ache down his lower area. It was humiliating that those dreams affected reality and only to wake up with stained bed sheets. He also had to take countless cold showers before he could go back to bed. It was finally for a long while that those dreams stopped.

But not only did those dreams affected his sleep; whenever he sees a girl throwing herself at him, he would compare them to her pale skin, fragile body and the faint fruit smell of her hair. In the end, he would push them all away.

Ikuto sighed as he finally came upon the red mahogany door. He's never the one to tell this stuff to him, but he's the one man he could trust with his secrets.

The blue haired man opened the door and saw not only the person he wanted to see but also two other visitors.

"-and then we had a chocolate cake. That was the best cake I've ever had!"

The blonde man nodded, "Oh really-! Ikuto, what brings you here?"

The pinkette turned around with widened eyes as she saw Ikuto standing there by the door.

Ikuto scratched his head, "Uh…I just want to talk." Then he looked at the pinkette with a smile, "Hey Amu." Then he raised an eyebrow, "Wait, you know Tsukasa?"

"Ikuto-kun, I see you've met Amu-chan." He said gesturing to the pinkette who tried to strain a weak smile. "She's also majoring in business and since you are too, I put you both in the same classes. Help her if she needs any, okay?"

Amu's eyes widened as she felt her heart sank. All of her classes are with Ikuto? She tried to keep her façade up, pretending it doesn't bother her but Tsukasa saw her reaction.

"Amu, Ikuto is my nephew so he'll take care of you if you need any help." He said. The pinkette couldn't form any words in her mouth as she tried to process in the details.

Ikuto eyed the girl and noticed she didn't feel well. He walked over to her.

"Tsukasa, I don't think she's feeling well." He said as he looked at the pinkette carefully. "Amu?"

The said girl took a deep breath and let it all out confusing the blue haired boy. "You okay?" he asked.

Amu smiled, "Y-yeah."

Tsukasa turned to Ikuto, "So what was it you came here for?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, I'll ask later." Ikuto looked at the pinkette, "Come on, we have class together right? It's going to start in ten minutes and it's a pretty long walk from here." He said as he walked out the door. The pinkette followed him, but not before turning to Yukito and gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

"I'll be back in around two hours and then we can go home." She smiled.

The bluenette nodded and waved, "Bye Mama!"

Ikuto waited for Amu as she finally came out of the room, door closing behind her. Amu let out a sigh.

"You have a really cute daughter." He commented as he walked. Amu followed the man.

"Thank you."

"How old is she?"

"She's 4; almost going to school."

"Watch out!" Ikuto cried. A man almost crashed into Amu with his skateboard and Ikuto flexibly held Amu tight against his body. And the next thing she knew, she collided in Ikuto's chest.

"Sorry!" the man called out.

Amu felt her heart beating as she stood there with her head buried in his chest. Her face was blushing and she had hard time breathing.

"You alright?" he chuckled, but he noticed a mild peach scent coming from the pinkette. It smelled familiar.

When Amu realized the position she was in, she pushed herself away from Ikuto, "I-I'm fine." She said as she put the fallen strand of hair back behind her left ear.

"Thank you though." She said

Ikuto chuckled as he kept walking with Amu following behind him, "You're welcome."

-w-

Amu opened the door to her apartment.

"Go take a bath first; I'm making your favorite macaroni and cheese." She said smiling to her bluenette.

"Yay! Mac and cheese!" she exclaimed as she ran to their bedroom and grabbed her towel and fresh clothes before going into the bathroom.

Amu heard the sounds of rushing water running in the tub. She changed into a pair of comfortable clothes and walked to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

She walked to the fridge to get some cheese and macaroni noodles when the doorbell rang. The pinkette wiped her hands before going to the door. She looked through her peephole and her eyes widened. She opened the door and smiled.

"Marie-san, Tsukasa-san!" she greeted.

The brown-haired woman smiled, "Good evening, Amu-chan!" she said

"We thought we'd stop by and get you some desserts" he said as he held up a box of goodies.

The pinkette smiled, "Thank you so much," she said, "Come on in. I was just about to make dinner."

"Tsukasa onii-chan! Marie onee-chan!"

The two adults looked at the small child with bunny pajamas jumping in the brown-haired woman's arms.

"How come you guys came?" the bluenette asked.

"We stopped by to get you cakes." Tsukasa smiled.

Yukito jumped from excitement at the idea of more sweets. Tsukasa put his arms around his wife. "Well, we should get going. Kei wants his cake as well."

The bluenette pouted, "You're leaving?"

Marie bended down and patted the child on the head, "Want to come over and play tomorrow?"

Yukito smiled instantly, "Yes!" Amu sighed as she smiled.

"You sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Amu asked.

Tsukasa shook his head, "We ate dinner already. Kei is still at home and we promised him we'll come home with his cake." He said chuckling.

"Okay. Well then, see you tomorrow." She said as she the pair walked out the door.

"Bye-bye! See you tomorrow." The bluenette waved.

After the couple was out of sight, Amu closed the door and turned to her daughter, "Dinner's ready" she smiled.

"I hope she'll come to accept him back into her life." Marie said as Tsukasa opened the car door for his wife.

"Well, we can't force her," the blonde said as he sat on his driver seat, "After all, he wasn't here when she suffered alone."

Marie's face fell, "Has her family contacted her these last four years?"

Her husband shook his head," Not once." The man took his wife's hand, "But we'll protect her and support her with whatever she needs." The woman nodded and leaned against her seat.

The man started the engine of his car, "The first thing we need to do though, is get that idiot cat nephew of mine to know who she is. He seems to have forgotten her."

A vein pooped on his wife's head. "When he finds out he has a daughter, I'm going to make sure Souko and Aruto beats the crap out of him."

-w-

Amu slowly closed the door of the bedroom so as not to wake the bluenette. She sat on the living room couch and hugged her knees in.

The pinkette thought of today's many encounters. Too many things happened today; she and Ikuto go to the same college, Tsukasa is Ikuto's uncle and there's also a possibility she would see all her old friends again since their boyfriends knows Ikuto.

Amu sighed thinking how small the world is. Not that it would be a bad thing to see her friends again but it's the huge possibility that they'll see Yukito and put the pieces together of who the father is. Then Ikuto will know and she's scared of what will happen if he knew.

A small tear escaped from her eyes. The pinkette wiped her face as more tears poured. It hurts. It really hurts to see him again. She just can't bear the thought of being near him and with him so many times in one day, let alone for the rest of the school year.

Amu knew that somewhere in her heart, she still loves him; no matter how hard she tried to get rid of those emotions.

She's still in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

**I can't stop writing Shared Night! My goodness, I'm neglecting my other stories. This is the one story that I have everything, and I mean, EVERYTHING, planned out. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it because it's starting to get a little heat up.**

**Tell me how you guys thought about it. **

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"What is it Ikuto-kun?" Tsukasa asked as he sat on one of the couches available in the living room.

The said man sighed, "You know, Tsukasa, I never believed in the things you say about fate and dreams, but….I can't believe I'm asking this, is there something wrong if a dream kept repeating in a person's mind?"

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow at the man who was looking back at him with complete seriousness. "You're not joking."

Ikuto glared at his uncle, "Of course not"

Tsukasa chuckled, "Well you have to tell me what kind of dream it is."

Ikuto blushed as he took in a deep breath and sat on the couch as well. Then he released it with a long sigh. Tsukasa waited patiently for the young man to continue while drinking his tea.

"It's about a girl I had sex with." Tsukasa choked on the tea as he quickly put the cup down and grabbed a box of tissue. He coughed several times, blowing his nose on the light fabric. Ikuto got up and pat his back gently. When the blonde finally calm down, he took a deep breath and released it.

Ikuto sat back down on the couch, "Yeah, thought I was a virgin, huh?"

Tsukasa's eyes widened. He knew though that his nephew wasn't a virgin anymore. After all, he has a daughter! He just didn't think Ikuto would be dreaming about that night he had with the pinkette, and certainly didn't think the blue-haired male would come out and tell him about it.

Tsukasa regained his composure, "I didn't think you'd tell me about it." He said and then looked at Ikuto, "I don't want to know the full extent of your dreams but, what seems to be the problem?"

Ikuto rubbed his face with his hands, "I had those dreams a long time ago, but after a while, and I mean a very long while, it stopped, but it's starting to come back…only a lot more….detailed."

Tsukasa nodded knowing how it triggered his memory. Inside, he was smirking; if this continues, then he'll know very soon. "Did those dreams started occurring just today?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Yeah now I think about, it just started today. Wait, how did you know?"

Tsukasa smirked which set Ikuto by surprised because he has never seen his uncle's make a face like that before. The blonde man got up and patted Ikuto on the shoulder, "Good luck." He said chuckling, "Oh, there's some chocolate cake in the fridge, so if you want it go get it yourself and go home."

Ikuto got up and followed the man, "Wait, so what do I do then?" he asked.

Tsukasa looked back at the clueless man, "Dreams repeat itself because you want to see them. Just keep dreaming." And with that he went upstairs to his bedroom, leaving the blue-haired male downstairs thinking about the whole ordeal.

Ikuto scowled; he shouldn't have told him. The man was no help; always leaving cryptic messages behind. Ikuto went to the kitchen and cut out a huge slice of chocolate cake before leaving the house.

Tsukasa opened the door to the master bedroom. There, on the bed, was his wife reading a wedding gown magazine. The brown-haired woman looked up. Tsukasa got under the covers and put an arm around her shoulder.

"So what did Ikuto came over for?" Marie asked as she laid her head on his shoulder. Tsukasa rubbed circles around his wife's shoulder, "Ikuto asked me about dreams," he said smirking. "Apparently, he's been having countless dreams about that night with Amu-chan."

"Good, he better remember."

Tsukasa start laying kisses on her forehead before coming down to her cheeks and down her neck. Marie moaned under him as she gently rubbed his scalp.

"I want to remember every night that I'm with you." He bit gently on her skin.

"We sh-shouldn't; we'll wake Kei up." She whimpered as his hands went under her shirt and grasping one of her breasts.

"Then we'll just have to be quiet." The man kissed her hard before cover themselves inside the blanket.

-w-

"Good Morning Amu." Ikuto smiled as he walked over to her across the classroom.

The said girl looked up, trying to smile, "Good Morning, Tsukiyomi-san." Ikuto chuckled, "Just call me Ikuto." The man sat next to Amu, eyeing her with curiosity.

Ikuto didn't know what it was about this girl that made him feel at ease. It was only yesterday that he had met her but it felt like he knew her for a long time.

Amu felt Ikuto staring at her and felt quite uncomfortable under his gaze. She shifted in her seat, "Um, do I have something on my face?" she said as she looked directly at his gaze.

The blue-haired man studied her eyes; those bright golden orbs looked beautiful as they stared at him innocently. He didn't know if he was correct but there seems to be some sadness hidden within those orbs. Now that he looked at her carefully and studied her face, it looked as if her eyes were a little swollen.

Ikuto sat closer to her, "Amu, are you okay? You look like you didn't get enough sleep last night." As if on reflex, he gently cupped her face.

Amu's eyes widened as he looked at her with concern. Her heart beat at a wild pace as she felt his breath on her skin. Ikuto didn't realize what he did until Amu tore his touch away from her.

"Thank you for worrying but I'm alright." She got up and grabbed her books, "I think I'm going to sit by the window, if you don't mind." She said as she walked away from the man. "I think I just need a little sun."

Ikuto nodded as she looked at her retreating figure down two big tables and sat next to a person with blonde hair. For a second when the pinkette said she wanted to sit near those big windows, he thought about joining her, but when he looked at her, her eyes looked at him as if saying she doesn't want to be next to him.

Ikuto was confused and in the end didn't follow her but it hurt him for some reason to think that maybe she just wanted to avoid him. Then again, he just touched her right now and closed in on her personal bubble. Anyone would feel uncomfortable like that around a stranger.

Are they strangers? They seem to be in coincidental places at the same time yesterday that it feels like they knew each other since forever.

His thought broke when the professor came in and class started. Ikuto looked over to the direction of the pinkette. Apparently she seems to be laughing at the blonde person next to her. His eyes widened. He never seen her laugh or smile whenever he was around her and she seems to be smile from her heart for a guy who she just met a few minutes ago.

He didn't know why but he felt a hint of jealousy; just a little bit at that moment.

-w-

Yukito looked at the scenery of the college campus inside her temporary guardian's office. The blonde man looked at the little girl, noticing a worried expression on the young child's face. He walked over to the bluenette.

"Yukito-chan?" he said softly. The little girl looked up and Tsukasa smiled as those big golden orbs, that resembled her mother, looked at him with rapt attention.

"Come here." He said as he carried Yukito over to one of his big couches. He sat the bluenette down and poured two cups of tea as well as revealing a plate of small cakes hidden underneath the napkin.

He gave the warm tea to the little girl and got one for himself. As he sipped his share, he noticed that Yukito didn't even grab the sweets, but sat quietly with the tea in her hand.

Tsukasa felt a little worried and set his cup down as well as Yukito's.

"What's wrong Yukito-chan? Are you sad?" As soon as he said that Yukito started to burst into tears. She wrapped her arms around Tsukasa's neck and cried hysterically.

Tsukasa kept asking what was wrong but the bluenette just kept sobbing. The man resolved to just pat her slowly on her back while assuring her that everything will be okay even though he has no idea what made the girl like this. Yukito was usually a girl who's always smiling and always had an aura that made people feel at ease. For her to be like this, something has got to be wrong.

He waited until the child stopped crying and grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes and nose. Yukito sniffed as she remained calm. She hiccupped a bit.

"Now," he said gently as he sat her on her lap, "What's wrong Yukito-chan? Why are you crying?"

Yukito wiped her eyes before answering, "Mama," she sniffed, "Mama was crying yesterday." She hiccupped and was about to cry again when Tsukasa gently shush her and wait for her to continue. He gave her a cup of the tea and the bluenette drank it.

Tsukasa set the cup down after that, "What happened?" he asked, "Why did Mama cry?" Yukito shook her head, "I don't know." She admitted, "She just tucked me into bed and went outside to cry. I heard her crying." Then she looked up at the blonde man, "Is it Yukito's fault?"

Tsukasa shook his head, "No, Yukito-chan, it's not your fault, trust me. There's just something Mama has to do and she just needs time." He explained.

"Why does she need time?" the girl asked. Tsukasa tried to think of a way to explain for the bluenette to understand while not telling her the whole situation.

"Think of it this way," he said "Do you play with that bunny rabbit Mama gave you?" he asked and the girl nodded. "His name is Mr. Snow Rabbit."

"Okay, Does Mr. Snow Rabbit sometimes has problems?"

Yukito nodded again, "He sometimes forgets where he puts his favorite carrot when he's hungry."

"Does he find it after a while?" The girl nodded.

Tsukasa smiled, "It's just like your Mama; she has a problem but she just needs time looking for her carrot. Mama was crying because she trying to find something for a long time."

Yukito looked at him with curiosity, "What does Mama need to find?"

Tsukasa smiled, "She'll tell you when she finds it, okay?" The girl nodded and then asked, "Tsukasa onii-chan, can you not tell Mama that I cried?"

Tsukasa smiled, "Of course." Yukito grinned and then went for the plate of goodies. Tsukasa felt relieved that the girl was smiling again. He thought about what Yukito said. Amu had cried yesterday, after he left maybe.

Maybe putting her together in all of her classes with Ikuto wasn't such a good idea after all.

**Dun Dun Dun! Well this chapter is a little bit of filler in for something that I hope it will be suspenseful and worth your time reading in the next chapter.**

**The Next chapter: A Shocking Reunion!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this,**

**DaTenshi Yuki **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Hello Yukito-chan; Good evening, Amu-san!" Lulu, the waitress they met yesterday, greeted them and sat them to the same table.

"Hello, Lulu-onee chan!" Yukito greeted as she skipped over to her seat.

Lulu smiled, "What would you like today?" the blonde said as she readied her pad.

The bluenette looked over at the kid's menu section and scanned to see what sounded good. Amu looked at her daughter with amusement as she made faces at the particular names in which the little girl never heard before like 'filet' and 'octopuses'. Her vocabularies could only go so far for her age.

"Yukito, do you want to try this place's macaroni and cheese?" Amu suggested when she realized Yukito had a tough time choosing. The girl smiled instantly and nodded. Amu chuckled at the simplicity of her daughter.

"I'll have a ham-and-egg sandwich and a cream soda." She told the blonde waitress who nodded and told them she'll come back with their orders.

"Mama." The woman looked at her daughter and smiled, "What is it?" she asked.

Yukito looked down at her fidget hands and then at her mother. "I love you." Amu widened her eyes and then smiled. She got up from her seat and went over to her bluenette. The pinkette bend down to Yukito's level and pat her head. She kissed her forehead, "I love you too." She said as she felt her soft blue hair. "So much."

It was very smooth, like fur. It reminded her of him. Amu stopped running her hand on the girl's hair as she looked in the distance to see him coming towards the café. Yukito noticed her mother's hesitation and eyed at her with a look of worry.

"Mama."

"Your orders will be read-! Oh Amu-san, you okay?" the blonde asked with a concern tone. Amu quickly masked her fear and put on a smile.

"Can you look over Yukito for a second? I need to use the washroom." She said, but before the waitress even nodded her head, Amu already made a dash to the ladies room.

"Yukito-chan, is your mama okay?" she asked the little girl who just put on a solemn face. "I don't know. I just know that mama is sad." The bluenette looked up at the blonde, "But Tsukasa-onii chan said that Mama just needs to look for her carrot and then she'll be okay. Lulu-onee chan, don't tell Mama that I told you okay?"

Lulu was already confused about the carrot part, but since the little girl wanted to keep it a secret she smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Hello Yukito-chan; hey Lulu." The bluenette looked up to see the blue-haired male.

Yukito smiled at the man, "Hello Ikuto onii-chan." Yukito looked at the other person behind Ikuto and waved over to the brunette, "Hey Kuku-onii chan!"

Ikuto laughed at the nickname. It's either the girl made up that name because it was cute, or because she forgot his name.

Only Kukai wasn't laughing, but he wasn't angry either. Ikuto spoke up, "His name is Kukai, okay? Ku-ka-e. How come you can remember my name then Yukito-chan?" he asked.

"Because it sounds like my name and that's why I remember it." The bluenette answered as she smiled.

"Ikuto-san, Utau-san is over at the usual table. I have to look over Yukito-chan for Amu-san first." Lulu smiled.

Ikuto nodded, "Okay." He looked over to Yukito, "See you later Yukito-chan."

When Amu saw that Ikuto and Kukai were out of sight, she walked out of the washroom.

Ikuto and Kukai saw a blonde coming over, "Hey Utau." The said blonde out a hand on her hips, "I've been waiting for you two. What took you so long?" She asked. But as she was about to turn around she saw a flash of pink. Utau shot her head back to the direction to get a good look, but only the back of that person's head was shown.

She looked over to the table where the pink-haired girl was with a little girl with blue hair. She eyed the back of the pinkette for a moment.

Kukai looked at Utau, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Utau shook her head at the brunette, "Nothing." She said, "Come on." Kukai followed her to the table at the furthest corner where Ikuto was waiting for them.

That girl she thought she just saw. It can't be…It's not possible…is it?

-w-

When Amu took Yukito to Tsukasa's office, Tsukasa said that he needed to talk to her after her next class, calculus.

Amu has always been bad at math but over the years when she had to take care of Yukito she actually tried to learn the materials before coming back. Tsukasa offered her an education when Yukito was a little bit old enough to be tolerable for him. Amu smiled as she sat down to a table.

"Amu-chan?"

The said girl looked up, "Oh hi, uh, Hotori-san right?" she said. The blonde shook his head, "Call me Tadase, please, mind if I sit?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said as she moved over to give the man some room. Tadase chuckled, "No it's alright." He said as he sat next to the pinkette.

"So how was your break, Amu-chan?"

"It was nice. I had lunch with Yukito." She answered.

"Who's Yukito?"

"My daughter." Amu widened her eyes after she answered. She looked at Tadase who had his jaw opened.

"Y-you have a daughter?" he asked.

Amu scratched the back of her head, "Y-yeah. She's almost five." Why is she giving all these details to Tadase, she didn't know. But the man had an air that made her feel protected. He doesn't seem like the type to question things that other people would look down upon her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just…wow…you're young- wait, how old are you?"

Amu blushed, "I'm 22." The blonde widened his eyes as he scratched his head. "W-whoa same as me, and you had her during high school. He smiled at her, "Wow, you must really love your husband," he said smiling.

The pinkette smiled a sad smile, "No, I don't have a husband." She said honestly. Tadase widened his eyes, "But-"

"Um, could we not talk about this?" She asked and the blonde nodded. Nothing was said amongst the two but Tadase cut the silence. "You're a great mother." He said as he smiled at her. Amu smiled-almost wanted to cry. She was just glad that someone didn't judge her because of her actions. It felt like something had lifted off her shoulder.

Ikuto was in the room before the class rang. He saw Amu and went over to her. Then he saw another person who was next to her and his eyes widened. He continued to walk to where she was.

"Hey Amu." He said. The pinkette turned around to see Ikuto. The said man looked over at the blonde who gave him a curt nod.

"Hey Tadase," Ikuto greeted and sat next to Amu on her right, "Hey Ikuto, you know Amu-chan?"

Ikuto raised his eyebrows at them being already familiar with each other with names. "Yeah, I met her yesterday." Tadase nodded before turning back to Amu, who was wondering how they knew each other.

"Hey Amu, are you free after this class? Let's hang out." He offered. Ikuto was about to say something when Amu shook her head, "No I can't. I have to pick up Yukito. Besides, Tsukasa needs to talk to me."

"Oh, my uncle? I could take you to him." Amu shook her head but then stopped abruptly, "Y-your uncle?"

The blonde nodded his head, "Yeah, Ikuto's my cousin." As soon as he said that, Amu panicked; why is it that every single person she met is related to Ikuto.

"N-no, it's okay. I want to talk to him privately, please?"

Ikuto looked at the conversation between the two and saw a look of disappointed in the blonde's face, "Okay, maybe next time." Ikuto smirked at his inner victory…Wait what? Why did he care? It's not like Amu is his girlfriend or anything. She has a daughter so it's obvious that she has a husband as well. Why would he even think for a second about jealousy?

The man glanced at the pinkette one last time and sighed.

Whoever her husband is must be a nice gentleman.

-w-

"Do you have any sevens?"

"Goldfish!"

"You got any jacks?"

"It's 'Go Fish' and you win, Yukito-chan."

The girl giggled as she jumped up in the air at her victory. "I won again, yay!"

A knock came on the door and Yukito stopped. "It must be mama!" Tsukasa looked at the clock with a raised eyebrow; class is not over yet though.

The door opened by itself and in came a woman two long blonde pigtails tied up.

"Hey Tsuka-"The woman looked down to see the bluenette who stared at her with her big golden eyes.

"What is it you come here for Utau?" he said as he sat on his armchair.

"Who is this?" Utau asked as she bended down to the little girl's level. She was the little girl this morning that she saw with….

"She's a child I'm taking care of for now. Yukito-chan, come here." He said and the girl did but not before smiling at the blonde woman. "You're very pretty." She went over to Tsukasa but looked out the window. Utau blushed at the comment and looked at the girl. There seems to be something about her that seems very familiar, almost too familiar.

"Mama will be here in a few minutes." He told the bluenette before turning to his niece.

The girl sat on one of the chairs by his desk. "Is it okay if you could check something for me?" she asked.

"Depends on what it is." he answered as he typed in the password to his computer.

"I just want to know if a student is in this college; Hinamori Amu." Tsukasa stopped typing as he looked at Utau, his eyes as wide as a saucer.

Yukito turned to the blonde, smiling. "That's my-"

"Yukito!" Everyone turned to the direction of the voice and their bodies went stiff, except Yukito who ran over to her mother.

"Mama!" Utau eyes widened as she looked from the girl to the pinkette.

Amu's body went frigid as she looked at her friend whom she cut contact with all these years. There was a long silence that held in the air as everyone in the room tried to process the situation. It was as if a hurricane could've come in and stopped immediately.

Finally Amu decided to cut the silence and face what was to come.

"Hey Utau."

**Ahhh! I love writing Shared Night! Actually when I think about it, maybe I did rush a little bit on this story. I mean, it's only the second day and she met her old friend already! But I assure you the story won't end that fast; not yet. There's just so much to write about it from here on out.**

**Hope you guys love the chapter. Tell me how you thought of the reunion. ^v^**

**Love,**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

Amu walked out of the school with a big sigh. The pinkette hoped everything will work out in the end. Her heart felt a little pressured and she couldn't breathe for a moment. Things are crashing down and it's all hitting in her face.

"Amu-chan!"

The pinkette looked up to see Tadase running toward her. He stopped and panted to get some air in his lungs before standing back up.

"Hey Amu-chan, you're going home?" he asked.

Amu nodded smiling, "Yeah I need to find Yukito; she's with Tsukasa-san."

"How about all three of us have some dinner tonight? You know, to get to know each other."

"Sorry I-"

"Mama!" The sound of her little bluenette came running across her way, with Tsukasa following closely behind her.

"Amu, you okay?" Tsukasa asked as he eyed her carefully. It was a total shock to think that Utau and Amu knew each other. But then again, if Amu knew Ikuto, why wouldn't she know his sister? They're siblings. He'll need to talk to Utau about it later.

Amu nodded, "Yeah, everything's fine; don't worry about it." She said smiling.

Yukito looked up at the two blonde males in front of her. She pointed to Tadase, "Mama, there's two Tsukasa onii-chan."

Tsukasa laughed as he bend down to ruffle Yukito's hair, "No Yukito-chan, this is Tadase onii-chan." The said blonde smiled and bowed, "So you are Yukito-chan; how are you?"

"I'm fine, are you friends with my Mama too?" she asked with her big honey-golden eyes looking up toward the male.

Tadase nodded, "Yes, I was asking your Mama if you and she would like to come to dinner with me? What do you like to eat Yukito-chan?"

"Mac-n- cheese!" she exclaimed with excitement,

Amu laughed, "You can't eat them again Yukito; you'd get sick of it." She held onto Yukito's hand, "How about I get home and make some spaghetti tonight?"

Yukito pouted as she pulled her mother's hand, "Can we go eat with Tadase onii-chan, please?" she asked with her big round eyes looking innocently at her mother.

Amu tried to fight it but she just can't. She sighed, "Okay."

"Yay!"

Amu sighed; she doesn't want anything to do with Ikuto or anyone close to him yet fate always have something else planned for her. If Yukito wants to, that's fine; after all, she just wants to make her happy. If she kept avoiding the people she has been with, Yukito would start asking questions.

Tadase walked to her, "Well how about I pick you up at seven, sounds good?"

Amu smiled at him, "Yeah, I guess."

-w-

Utau went back home and saw Kukai, Tadase and Ikuto talking about…whatever guys talk about. She shrugged and went upstairs to her bedroom. When she was finally in her room she threw herself on the bed, looking up at the ceiling thinking about today's event.

"_Amu," the blonde said in a whispered voice. The pinkette looked away for a second and then at her daughter. She smiled and looked at Tsukasa, "Is it okay if you take Yukito out first, Tsukasa-san? I'll come get her later." Tsukasa nodded as he looked from Utau to Amu._

_Amu looked down at the daughter, "Follow Tsukasa onii-chan first. I have to talk to this pretty onee-chan. The girl nodded her head and she and Tsukasa went out the door, closing behind her. _

_Amu took a deep breath and released it. "Hey, Utau." The blonde finally regained her composure and she clenched her hands into fists. "Hey? HEY!? Is that all you could say to me after all these years?!"_

"_Utau, I-"_

"_Do you have any idea how much I panicked when I found out you were disowned by your parents? I asked them what happened but they wouldn't tell me anything!" She cried_

_Amu widened her eyes but then looked away._

"_I tried to look for you; Nadeshiko, Yaya, Rima, everyone was just looking for you."_

_Amu looked at Utau, "Did you tell them I was disowned?" she asked. Utau shook her head, "No, because I don't want them to worry sick about you like I did." A tear dropped and the blonde wiped it off her face. She took a deep breath to remain calm._

"_T-that little girl just now, is…is she your-"Utau couldn't finish her sentence so Amu confirmed it._

"_She's my daughter." No one said anything as the silence hung in the air._

"_Utau," The said girl looked over to her friend. Amu sighed." I'll...I'll tell you everything, but not now." She looked up and smiled at the blonde. "How about we talk tomorrow at the café near Shibuya station where we always go to afterschool? Ten o'clock?" Utau nodded, and as Amu was about to open the door, she turned around._

"_Please don't tell anyone you saw me, or say you recognize me. Can you promise me that?" Utau nodded again and Amu smiled a sad smile. "I'm sorry and thank you."_

_And with that, she left._

Utau released a long sigh. She got up off her bed and went to her cabinet to reveal an album. She flipped through the pages to the last picture where they had taken on graduation day.

Everyone was smiling happily in the picture, giving their hearts with all they've got. Amu was the same too but there seems to be a very small melancholy aura around her that Utau couldn't point out. Did she get pregnant before graduation? Come to think of it, who's the father?

The brunette walked toward his girlfriend. "Hey Utau, what's up?" he looked down at the picture album. Utau realized the presence of her boyfriend and gasped. "Kukai!"

The said man immediately grabbed the album, "That pink chick!" he said and Utau covered his mouth and ran to close the door shut.

"Kukai, where's Ikuto?" she asked in a loud whispered.

"He's taking a shower before going to bed, really early; for some reason Ikuto was pissed."

Utau breathe her relief, then she looked at Kukai, "Why was he angry? He was just talking to you guys when I came home."

Kukai shrugged, "Ikuto was fine until Tadase left. He said he's going out to dinner with that pink haired girl he just made friends with today. After he left, Ikuto looked like he was in a bad mood."

Utau raised her eyebrows, "How did you know Amu? When did you saw her?" she asked back to the volume she used. The brunette nodded, "Yeah I just met her yesterday." He snapped his fingers, "I knew there was something familiar about her!"

"Kukai," the tone of the girl's voice was so deadly that Kukai shrink in fright a bit.

"Y-yes…" he whimpered. "I want you to not tell anybody about this, not even Ikuto. Don't tell him that he used to know her back in high school." She emphasized it by grabbing his collar and pulled his face toward hers. "You have a loud mouth so I want to make sure you don't say anything and ask no more questions, got it?"

The brunette nodded and when Utau released him he sighed with relief, "Just don't tell anyone yet," she pleaded, "Even I don't know what's going on." She whispered and Kukai could hear her sniffed a little. He hugged Utau and patted her hair softly.

"I promise not to say anything if that's what you want." He said and Utau turned around and hugged Kukai. "I missed her." She whimpered as tears started to fall.

The brunette hugged her tighter, "I know; she's a good friend of yours." He said softly, "I can't believe I didn't remember her when you were so desperate to find her."

Utau nodded and wiped her tears, "We're meeting up tomorrow, so I won't be home all day." Kukai nodded, "Okay," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Want to go get some ice-cream?" he said smiling.

The blonde returned the same gesture as she nodded.

-w-

"Tadase-kun, um…you don't really have to bring us here." The pinkette said as she looked around the place. It was grand, expensive and…just not where she'd normally go for dinner.

The blonde smiled as the waiter brought them to a table, "Everything's okay, Amu-chan. I asked you out to dinner, it's my treat," then he looked down at the girl Amu was holding, "Right Yukito?"

Yukito grinned from ear to ear as she climbed to one of the big fancy chairs offered.

Amu smiled a small smile, "Thank you."

The man turned around, giving the pinkette full attention. Amu didn't know what it was as she looked at him but it looked like he felt relieved.

"You don't have to thank me but you're welcome," he said softly as he propped the chair for Amu to sit, but she didn't hear what he said next when Yukito grabbed the pinkette's attention about what she wants for dinner.

Tadase looked at the woman fondly, "It's something I've wanted to do for you for a long time, Amu-chan."

-w-

Ikuto shifted around in his bed, his eyes shut tightly and sweats were falling down his forehead.

"_Can I?" he asked. He couldn't see her face but he could still make out the shape of her head that was nodding._

"_Yes."_

_He slowly spread her legs apart and settled himself in between her. In one swift move he buried himself inside of her. She screamed in pain, calling out his name as she tried to adjust to his size._

_He didn't wait; he started moving. He plunged in and out of her like a piston, not even caring about the scream or the pain she was feeling. All he could feel was the rush of adrenaline he was experiencing. _

_The woman wrapped her arms around his neck as she tried to follow his pace, but the pain was excruciatingly unbearable and she let out a vocal whimper every time he slammed into her with a rough force. He quickened his pace as the coil in his stomach got tighter. She gasped as she felt an underlying pressure beneath the pain._

_Just as they were about to come, he kissed her sloppily on the mouth. _

_He still couldn't see her face but he could hear what she said perfectly as she opened her mouth when they both reached the peak._

"_I love you, Ikuto."_

The man opened his eyes and abruptly sat up on his bed. His breathing was fast, his heart was beating at an irregular pace, and he could feel the sweats pouring on his forehead. Ikuto looked down and noticed the wet stained sheets.

He groaned, got up and went to the bathroom. He took off all his clothes, dropped them on the floor and walked into the tub. He turned the faucet on and ice cold water began to pour on him.

He clenched and unclenched his fists as he tried to calm his hormones down.

This time, the dream went on to a whole new level. It was never like this before. Back then, the dreams only showed the foreplay of that night. Now it's the full-blown sex scene of that night. Ikuto groaned as he buried his face in his hands. If only he could see her face. Maybe that would solve this problem.

He finished his shower, turned off the faucet and grabbed a pair of fresh new clothes. He took off the bed sheet and replaced it with a new one. He sat on the bed, and laid his head on the wall, trying to get some rest.

He didn't sleep a wink that night.

**Yeah, so …tell me what you guys thought about it!**

**Okay I have to study now, Bon Appetite! **

**Love,**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

Utau looked at her watch. There was at least another ten minutes before their meet up. She just couldn't wait to get out of the house because she was anxious. There are just too many questions to ask to sit still. Then her eyes caught the sight of pink hair.

Amu walked toward her blonde friend and smiled, "Morning Utau."

Utau returned the gesture, "Hey," she looked around Amu, "Where's your daughter?" she asked.

"Oh," she scratched her head, "She's at Tsukasa-san's place; since I know we'll probably be having a long chat today, I'd rather not bring her." Then she looked up to her friend, "Besides, I don't want her to hear what we're going to talk about." Yukito may be young, but she's not stupid. The bluenette tends to have a sixth sense telling her when there's something wrong and Amu had known that about her daughter after being her mother since the day she was born.

Utau smiled, "Shall we go in, then?" Amu nodded and they went into a café where they used to go and have tea afterschool.

They walked in, took a seat and sat there. No one said a word. They didn't even know how to start the topic until Amu finally sighed

"So," she started, "where should I start?"

"How about telling me who the father is?" Utau asked bluntly. Amu widened her eyes as well as showing a little bit of fear. Utau caught her reaction and didn't hesitate to ask, "Do you even know who the father is?"

Amu nodded, "But…" her hesitation led Utau to ask another question.

"Are you even married, Amu?"

Amu tried to calm her beating heart and closed her eyes as she could feel her tears threatening to fall. She took deep breaths and Utau waited patiently because this was a topic that can't be rushed. Finally Amu looked her eyes, "No, I've been taking care of Yukito myself" she said.

Utau nodded and then a waitress brought two cups of tea to their table. Amu looked at the ripples of the honey-golden liquid.

"I was pregnant a month after graduation…."

_She didn't feel so well for days; she kept throwing up. Her mother tried to cook something nutritious for her that could settle easily into her stomach but the pinkette just threw it all back up. _

_Her family thought she had the flu because it was flu season after all. That's what she thought too until it became unbearable for her and her parents took her to see a doctor. _

_The doctor checked her body and scanned for any viruses in her stomach. Her eyes widened though at the discovery and she smiled at Amu. _

_The pinkette was relieved at first to see her smiling, meaning nothing dangerous is happening to her. Nothing permanent is going to happen. _

_But she was wrong._

"_Hinamori Amu-san," she said smiling, "Congratulations, you're three months pregnant." She said as she handed her report to her. Her parents were just as surprised as she was and they both ripped the file open to see if it was true. _

"_W-what?" Amu couldn't form any coherent thoughts in her mind. How was she going to explain this to her parents? _

_But that was the wrong question. The right question would be: what are they going to do with the life inside of her?_

_They left the clinic and the drive back home was silent. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do and she was panicking the whole time in the ride. Amu felt her stomach._

_A baby; her baby and…his baby…Her thoughts flashed back to that night. The night which she told herself she'll seal all of her feelings together in the deepest corner of her heart._

"_Who's the father, Amu?" her dad cut her thoughts and she looked at him._

"_What?" _

"_Who's the father?" he said through grit teeth and Amu had never felt scared at her father in her entire life. She could see him gripping the wheel so tightly; she saw his knuckles turned white._

"_Honey, please," her mother intervene but he snapped, "WHO'S THE FATHER, AMU?!" _

_Tears fell and she shook her head as she continued to cry. She can't say it. She can't say that the father of her child doesn't love her that way and that they had sex when he was drunk. _

_The only sound in the car was the sound of Amu choking on her tears. Then suddenly the car turned around and Amu was confused as to where they were going. She realized they were going right back to the hospital they came from. Amu didn't know what's going on but her mother widened her eyes because she knew what he's going to make Amu do. _

_He asked the nurse for the same doctor they just saw and she led them in. The doctor was surprised and confused meeting the family again but was even more shocked when the next few words left his mouth._

"_I want her to abort it." Amu widened her eyes as her mother covered her mouth in shock._

"_Tsugumu, you have to calm down."_

"_CALM DOWN?!" he screamed, "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY DAUGHTER, JUST OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL, HAS A CHILD INSIDE OF HER?" _

_Amu cried. She knew it was her fault something like this happened. It's not like she meant for it to happen, but it did happen and she just can't get rid of a life just because it was an accident. It's a part of her. Amu looked at the doctor and silently pleaded her to help the situation. The doctor nodded, reassuring the girl._

"_Hinamori-san." She said, "Japan's law states that she can't abort it; it's illegal." The doctor stated. "Even if it is legal, it would harm your daughter's health since the baby is already in its third month."_

_Amu looked at her parents but especially at her dad, "Papa," she called and the man abruptly left the room. She looked at her mother with devastating eyes but the woman looked away from her daughter and followed her husband out, "I'll call you to come out when he calms down." She said and left._

_When the door closed, Amu let her tears fall freely and she cried like a lost child. The doctor couldn't look away at what just happened and kneel down beside the pinkette, "It'll be alright, child. Your father just has trouble accepting this." She tried to assure her the best she could but with futile efforts. The pinkette cried on the doctor's shoulder and the woman just pat her head. "There, there."_

_Finally after a while, Amu stopped crying and looked up at the woman who smiled at her tenderly, "Do you need some water?" Amu shook her head and wiped her tears. The phone rang and the pinkette looked at her text._

_Amu looked back at the woman, "Thank you so much, doctor Amakawa." She said and the woman smiled, "Call me Marie" She said smiling, "If you need anything just come here." She rubbed the pinkette's shoulder. "You'll get through this." She reassured her and the pinkette nodded before walking out the door._

_None of them knew that she was wrong…so wrong._

"So you met Marie-san at the hospital." Utau stated. She looked at the pinkette, "You didn't abort the baby, so what happened after that?"

Amu sipped her tea slowly and asked the waiter for another cup.

"Since I couldn't abort Yukito, Papa had another idea…"

"_As soon as that child is born, I want you to put it up for adoption." He said when she and he came home. Her mom had to pick up her little sister, Ami, from the nursery._

"_Do you understand me, Amu?" he said turning around. Amu widened her eyes and she held onto one of her arms. She looked away; she couldn't answer him. _

_He didn't expect an answer from her anyway because he will make sure it will happen. Her mother came back with her little sister and the browned haired girl ran into her sister's arms, "Onee-chan!" The pinkette smiled and she hugged her sister tightly, her heart wanted to scream really badly, her tears threatening to fall but she kept them in._

_The rest of the six months was torturing for Amu. She was supposed to go to college after her two months of summer vacation but she can't go and told her friends that she's going to be out of town for a few months because of family business. Her mother took care of her, cooking her food and make sure she didn't do anything that could harm the child inside of her._

_Her Papa never looked at her nor talked to her anymore. He buried himself with work just so he wouldn't see her. The only time they had near-joy experiences was when Ami was in the house._

_She went to see Marie-san for check-ups every two weeks and Amu was always happy to see the woman because it made the pinkette feel welcome. The doctor asked if her father was fine with the whole ordeal. Amu lied saying everything's fine, but her mother just stared at the walls, not uttering a word. _

_During those six months, the pinkette had been thinking whether to put the baby up for adoption or not. It gnawed at her every day. She couldn't bear the thought of giving it up after carrying the child for so long. That and besides the fact that it's her flesh and blood, it's the only thing connecting her to him. _

Amu sighed, trying to hold her tears in. She looked across and saw the shock in Utau's face. Amu chuckled, but the humor tone was completely off.

"Yeah, my dad didn't want me to have Yukito at all." She said and Utau could hear her voice breaking, "We have enough resources to take care of Yukito but," A small tear escaped from her eye and another and before long, Amu couldn't stop the tears falling down her face "he wouldn't even considered keeping it."

Utau walked over to the pinkette and sat next to her, rubbing her shoulders and patting her back. She blinked a couple of times to hold back her tears as well. To think she had to go through all of that. "You should have told me." She whispered. Amu shook her head as she continued to cry with Utau soothing her, trying to calm her down.

-W-

"Yukito-chan, what's wrong?" a boy with light brown haired asked.

"Nothing," Yukito said, "I was just thinking about Mama and a pretty blonde onee-chan." The children are playing with Keiichi Amakawa's toys in the living room.

Tsukasa looked at the pair, and chuckled at the cute interaction between them.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He said to the two kids whose attention was to the door. Tsukasa opened the door and saw Ikuto, standing in the doorway holding bags of groceries with a clearly pissed look on his face.

"Why the hell can't you do your own grocery shopping?!" he barked but Tsukasa gave him a slap on the head. "There are children in the room, Ikuto!" Tsukasa bellowed, "Watch your language."

Warmth wrapped around his middle, "Ikuto onii-chan!" The said person looked down and smiled as he ruffled his hair, "Hey Keiichi!"

The boy smiled and he held onto Ikuto's hand as he led him in the living room. Ikuto then saw Yukito and smiled, "Hey Yukito-chan." Yukito smiled at the man. "Hello Ikuto onii-chan!"

"Yukito-chan, you already knew Ikuto onii-chan?" Keiichi asked, and Yukito nodded.

"Ikuto, Amu-chan and Utau-chan are coming here for dinner. I already called them to come over so why don't you stay as well?"

Ikuto nodded, "I guess when we're done I can drive them home."

"Oh call Kukai and Tadase over as well." Tsukasa said as me started mincing the meat.

At the mention of the blonde's name, Ikuto felt a frown coming across his features. He didn't know why he's pissed off at Tadase lately. It's not like he did anything wrong to him.

Before he could think it over, Keiichi climbed on top of Ikuto's back while Yukito hugged him in the front.

"Piggy-back!" they laughed as Ikuto tried to juggle the weight of two little children on him.

Tsukasa laughed at the atmosphere created. He looked closely at the warm interaction between Yukito and Ikuto as Ikuto held onto Yukito over his shoulder.

-w-

"After Yukito was born, and as soon as I was discharged from the hospital, Papa was," she said as her eyes slanted down, "Waiting for me with a large suitcase next to him."

Utau eyes widened.

"_You're not my daughter anymore," Tsugumu said as he sat on the couch. "Either you put the baby up for adoption and pretend nothing happened, or never call us 'Papa' or 'Mama' again." _

_Amu tried to look at her father but he wouldn't lay eye contact with her at all. Amu took the suitcase filled with all her belongings without a thought. _

Amu looked at Utau, "That was the decision I chose, and I never regretted it." She said as she smiled at Utau who could only look at her with sadness in her eyes. "Not even once?" she asked and Amu shook her head.

"Are-are you," she started, "Are you going to tell me who the father is?" Utau asked. Amu knew Utau would have to know sooner or later, she didn't mind that. The only thing it bothered her was the fact that _he _is the father. Telling one person who Yukito's father is, is like acknowledging the fact that there's a connection between her and Ikuto. She may admit the fact that she's probably still in love with him, but she can't accept the fact that he's going to be a part of her life.

"Not yet." Amu answered, and Utau nodded, "That's means you will tell me later." Utau said with a smirk on her face. Amu laughed and then the blonde laughed with her.

"Let's go shopping and then go to Tsukasa's house for dinner." Utau suggested as she got up. Amu nodded, followed the blonde who paid for their tea time and walked out the door.

_Unwanted tears fell slowly but she prevented herself from making any sounds of her crying. No; not until she was far away from the house. Until she's by herself, she wouldn't let loose at all. She closed the door behind her and started walking with no intended destination._

_A thunderstorm came, and within minutes, rain started to pour. Amu didn't bother opening an umbrella as she got herself really wet. The pinkette looked up at the sky and water poured on her in a rush. They strayed down her face and to the cold hard ground._

_People passed by and pointed at the scene. Some passed by laughing; others were concerned but walked away anyway._

_None of them knew whether it was the rain or actual tears on her face._


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"And then we played hide-and-seek in the backyard. Ikuto onii-chan is very good at hiding, Mama!" The four year old bluenette said as a table full of people were smiling and listening attentively at the little girl.

"You were good too, Yukito-chan." Keiichi said. "Who knew you could climb trees as good as Ikuto onii-chan."

Everyone was sitting around the dining room table listening to the two children talking away while Marie was washing the dishes. Amu and Utau offered to help but Marie refused saying she'd wanted to do it because it makes her calm.

"Amu-chan, are you busy next week?" Tadase asked the pinkette from across the table, "There's an aquarium opening near Fubuki Park and they're temporarily bringing in the dolphins for a water show."

Ikuto suddenly felt a frown coming toward his face.

Yukito ears perked up. "I want to see dolphins!" And then she turned to the pinkette, "Can we, Mama?"

Amu thought about it. It's not like she has anything to do. All her college work doesn't have to be hand in until the end of semester, but then again she does need to do something else.

"I'd love to go, Tadase, but I need to look for a job." Amu said as she briefly stared at Tsukasa who gave her a questioning look and Amu returned the 'I'll talk about it later' look.

"Oh" Tadase said with a hint of disappointment, "I see." Ikuto released the air he's been holding…wait when has he been holding them?

Tsukasa noticed Ikuto's reaction and smirked. _He's jealous._

Yukito face fell, "Oh, okay." When Tadase saw the sad looked on the bluenette's face he pat on the child's head.

"How about I take Yukito out while you look for a job?" he offered. Amu looked up, "N-no, I can't, I mean, aren't you busy?" she asked

Tadase shook his head, "If I was busy, I wouldn't be asking you out to the aquarium, would I?" he chuckled, and Amu laughed as well. "I guess, but…"

Utau chuckled, "Tadase, do you even hear the words coming out of your mouth? It's like you're asking her to go out with you on a date." She said and if one looks closely Tadase had a faint tint of pink on his cheeks. Ikuto noticed the color immediately and suddenly it made him uneasy. He looked at Amu who uncomfortably shifted in her seat a few times.

"Tsukasa, didn't Lulu said that they're hiring people at the café?" Marie asked as she washed the dishes, and it piqued Amu's curiosity.

"Really?" Amu asked excitedly.

"Hmm," Tsukasa thought, "I think the manager said he does need someone to help out. Apparently, one or two of his workers quit because they were moving."

Utau nodded and looked at Amu, "If you're getting the job, how about I come to help as well?" she suggested, "It's good to work with people you already know, and besides we-" Utau cut herself off before saying anything else.

Everyone was waiting for her to finish the sentence but Amu released the breath she was holding when she knew what the blonde was going to say. They used to work as waitresses back in high school, in the café where they always go to.

"Never mind."

"Well, Amu-chan, then you found your job," Tadase smiled, "Can you go to the aquarium, then?"

Yukito tugged her mother's arm, "Please, Mama." The girl pleaded.

Keiichi turned to her father and mother, "Mom, Dad, can I go too? I want to see dolphins?"

Suddenly the two children made faces that their parents can't say no to, "Please." They said with their puppy face.

The single people around the room-Ikuto Kukai and Utau- could tell which side is going to win, and it didn't take long.

Amu sighed as she patted Yukito's head, "Why not?" and Yukito smiled. Tsukasa and Marie smiled at their son.

"Yay!" both of them cheered.

"How about we all go to the aquarium next week?" Ikuto suggested, and he didn't know if he saw it or not but it looked like Tadase was….

Frowning?

"Yeah, it'll be fun. I have nothing planned so far, let's go." Utau and Kukai nodded as well.

Tsukasa stood up, "We'll discuss the details later in the week then." He looked at the clock and faced Amu, "It's getting pretty late now, Amu. Did you bring your car?"

Amu shook her head.

"I'll drive her." And the pinkette turned to Ikuto. She widened her eyes, "I-it's okay, I can go home with Yukito myself."

Utau scrunched her eyebrows together, "Come on, Amu, it's late and I sure as heck wouldn't not get a car ride home with a child." Amu looked at Utau who smiled, "Besides, I want to see your place." She grinned and turned to Kukai and Tadase, "Why don't you guys go home first? I'll have Ikuto drive me home later."

"No Utau, you're going home too." Ikuto stated. Utau jaws hit the floor.

"No!I want to see her house!" she protested. Ikuto rolled his eyes, "If I let you go, you and Amu are going to talk forever and you didn't even start your assignments yet."

The last part hit the bulls-eye as Utau slumped in defeat. She hasn't even start her homework yet, and one of them is due the day she goes back to college.

"Okay," she mumbled, and then looked at Amu, "I'll see it next time then."

Amu nodded and smiled. The back of her mind screamed at her to beg Utau to come with her. She doesn't want to be alone in the car with him.

-w-

"Thank you for driving me home," Amu said as they walked to Ikuto's car.

Ikuto grinned, "No problem. It's getting really late and you couldn't have made it all the way back with Yukito sleeping in your arms." He said as he pointed at the child Amu was holding over her shoulder.

"Bye Amu, see you Monday!" Utau said as she followed Kukai and Tadase to their car. Ikuto opened the car door for the pinkette who slowly got in, careful not to hurt her daughter or wake her up.

"So," Ikuto said as he started the engine of the car, "How did you and Utau meet? I didn't know you knew her." Amu laid Yukito on her lap carefully while trying to think of a lie.

"I, uh, met her the other day in a café." She said and the car ride went silent as she waited for a response.

"Okay." He said. Truthfully, he didn't sound a bit convinced but he didn't pursue it any further. Amu didn't dare look at anywhere but Yukito but a sudden urge made her eyes wandered upward to the back of his hair.

She could see the smooth ends of the blue and the way it spiked on both sides. Amu looked back down at Yukito and could see the exact same thing when she looked at her hair. She touched the girl's hair: smooth and wild, like a cat.

They really are daughter and father.

"We're here." Ikuto said as he got out of the car and opened the door for Amu to get out. But before that he handed her the car keys.

"Hold this." Amu did as she was told and Ikuto carefully carried Yukito into his arms.

"U-um, Ikuto?" The said man looked at her and smiled, "I'll take Yukito to your apartment." He said, "It's easier that way for you." And he made his way to the front lobby.

Amu couldn't move but just stood there. Why did he have to think for her like that? Why didn't he do it back when she used to be in love with him? Amu sighed and locked the car before following Ikuto and showing him the way to her apartment.

"There's not much but please make yourself at home," she said.

Ikuto nodded, "So where's the room?"

Amu directed Ikuto to her and Yukito's room. Ikuto gently laid Yukito on the bed and pulled the cover over hers before the two adults walked out of the bedroom.

"Yukito sure is worn out." Ikuto chuckled.

Amu nodded, "Whenever she's around Kei-kun, they play all out." The pinkette chuckled and suddenly felt weird that a conversation like this would occur between her and Ikuto.

"Really?" he asked, "Yukito and Kei- Achoo!" Ikuto sneezed, startling the pinkette. She faced him with a worried look, "Are you alright?" she asked as she felt his forehead.

As soon as she did that, both adults stood in the position stiff as a statue. Amu removed her hand from his forehead, "S-sorry." She said, "I'll go make tea for you." The pinkette ran to the kitchen leaving the man standing there slowly trying to come to his senses.

He slowly walked to the living room. Ikuto touched the place where the pinkette had rested her hand. Even though it wasn't long, he could remember the feel of her hand; warm, smooth, and a familiar smell he couldn't quite pinpoint.

The man slowly looked around the room and in one corner saw a set of photo frames nailed to the wall. He walked over to the corner and smiled at the pictures. There are pictures of Yukito and Amu together in most of the photos and the rest are baby pictures of Yukito growing up every year. Then he realized that there's one more person missing from all of these photos.

Where's the father?

"Tea's ready, Ikuto." The said man turned around and saw the pinkette holding a tray of hot tea, settling it on the table.

Ikuto smiled, "Thanks." He walked over to the couch while Amu poured him a cup. "You wear too little clothing." She said as she looked at him sipping the warm drink.

Ikuto looked down and saw that he was only wearing a thin jacket with a tee-shirt underneath.

He chuckled, "I don't usually think about what I wear, but I guess I have to start doing that." He started sneezing again and Amu walked out of the living room and into her bedroom quietly. A few seconds later she came back out with a warm blanket.

"When you walk out, bring this with you," she said smiling as she handed him a thick blanket. Ikuto looked at her before looking at the blanket, "Thanks." He said smiling. Amu blushed as her heart skipped a beat and looked away.

No one said anything as they drank their tea until Ikuto spoke up. "Um, Amu, do you," he cut off his sentence as he scratched his head. Amu waited for him to speak, "are you free tomorrow?" Her eyes widened. What should she say? Part of her heart, wanted to say 'no', but the other part-

"Yes." She gasped. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it was already too late when Ikuto smiled, "Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?"

"I-I um." The pinkette stuttered trying to find a way out of it.

"Or are you hanging out with Utau tomorrow?" he said and Amu noticed a slightly disappointed face coming across his features. She looked down at the cup in her hand contemplating what to say. Finally she looked up.

"I-I guess we can hang out tomorrow." Ikuto was smiling so wide that Amu couldn't help but blush. Ikuto didn't notice the red on her face when his cellphone started vibrating.

"Hey Utau?" he answered, "Yeah, I'm still at her house." Amu could literally hear Utau screaming at the phone, something along the lines of 'I should've gone with you! "Okay, okay, I'm coming home, bye." He said and hung up, sighing.

"I guess I have to go home now." He said as he got up, putting his cup on the table. "So I'll pick you up at around one? It's a place you'll love." He said smiling. Amu nodded as she guided him to the door.

Ikuto turned around, "See you." He said and waved as he walked down the stairs. Amu waved as well and closed the door behind her. She took the empty cups and put them in the sink. She was about to take the tray as well when she saw the blanket lying neatly on the couch. Immediately, she took the blanket and ran out the door.

When she was about to go out of the lobby, Ikuto appeared. "Amu?" the pinkette could see that he was panting. He was running?

"I-kuto, you forgot this." She said as she handed him the blanket. Ikuto took the blanket from her, still panting but smiling. "I was going to go back upstairs to get it." He said as he hugged her. Amu widened her eyes. Everything around her seems to be a blur. All she could sense was the body against hers, giving her the flashback of that night; the smell of his cologne, the hardness of his body, the big strong muscles wrapped around her, the breath that tickled her skin, and the smooth hair.

Amu immediately pushed Ikuto away from her, startling both her and him. She put her arms around her, "I-I'm sorry, I'm not used to people doing that." She thought she saw a flash of hurt in Ikuto's face, but it was so fast she thought she was just imagining it as he smiled.

"Sorry, it was my fault. I shouldn't have done that." Amu nodded, "So tomorrow at one?"

Ikuto nodded, "Tomorrow at one." And he turned and walked to the parking lot.

The pinkette walked back up to her apartment, and closed the door behind her. She hugged her body tightly as if she was protecting herself from something she knew she shouldn't feel.

Ikuto couldn't help smiling the whole ride home. He didn't know why he was suddenly in a good mood; he just is.

"_Ikuto, I love you."_

His eyes widened as he stopped his car on the side of the road. Ikuto leaned back, resting his head. Why is he thinking about that now?

**Sorry for the wait, I was really busy with studying and exams but now I'm finally DONE! **

**ENJOY!**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Mama, where are we going today?!" Yukito said excitedly as they waited outside the apartment building. Amu smiled at her daughter with a finger on her lips. "It's a secret." In all honesty, even she doesn't know where they're going, but Ikuto did say it's going to be fun.

She scratched the back of her head. When she thought about it, she didn't know why she accepted his invitation. Didn't she tell herself that she'll avoid him at all cost?

"Ikuto onii-chan!" Yukito called as a car came over. Ikuto rolled down the window with a smile on his face, "Hey Yukito-chan!" he said as he got out of the car. He walked toward the bluenette and threw her up in the air, emitting a squeal from the little girl. Ikuto looked at Amu with a smile, "Hey Amu."

Amu looked at the smile and couldn't help her heart from skipping a beat before greeting him, "G-good afternoon." She said as a faint blush made its way to her cheeks.

Ikuto opened the back doors and let Yukito and Amu in.

"Where are we going?" Amu asked as Ikuto got in his driver seat. He looked at the mirror in front of him and winked, "You'll see." Yukito grinned, "Is it going to be a fun place?" Ikuto chuckled, "Yep."

And off they go.

-w-

Utau went up to the elevator to a particular floor and walked in. The nurses there recognized their doctor's niece and let her in, saying she's in the office with her husband.

She walked toward the familiar halls, seeing nothing but white until she turned to the corner and saw that the door was half open and a splash of blonde color was noticeable in her eyes. She walked in and saw Tsukasa and Marie having tea and sandwiches. The brown-haired woman noticed someone by the door and smiled when she saw who it was. "Utau-chan!" Utau gave a curt nod as she smiled as well, "Morning Marie-san and Tsukasa." She looked around the room, "Where's Kei-kun?"

The little boy got out of his hiding spot and ran up to the blonde, "Hello, Utau onee-chan!" The said blonde patted his head. "Hey." She smiled and then looked up at Marie. The child then went back to where he was, playing with his toy.

"I want to ask you something." Marie raised an eyebrow; she let Utau finished, "It's about Amu." The woman widened her eyes as she and Tsukasa looked at each other. Marie sighed, "Depends on what you want to know." She said, rubbing her temples, "I'm not allow to discuss about my patients; they're completely confidential."

"Amu told me what happened to her," she said and that caught Tsukasa and Marie's attention, "But I was wondering if you know a few things." They looked at her carefully.

"Who's the father?"

-w-

"Here we are!" Ikuto got out and opened the door. Yukito immediately jumped out of the car and looked around excitedly.

Amu got out of the car as well, and as soon as she stood up she wobbled, Ikuto immediately held her hand tightly, "You okay?" he asked in a concerned tone. Amu smiled as she blushed, "Yeah, just a little dizzy from the long car ride."

He chuckled, "If you're going to faint the whole day, we can hold hands; I'll catch you." He smiled and Amu could feel her heart beating faster.

"Mama! Mama! Is this an amusement park?" she asked as she tugged the pinkette's jacket. Amu chuckled as she fixed Yukito's collar shirt, "Yep, your very first time at an amusement!" Yukito jumped excitedly as she held onto her mother's hands, leading them to the entrance where they're selling the tickets. Amu felt strange holding Yukito on one hand and Ikuto with the other; like she's the center of attention.

Ikuto whispered to Amu, "She's never been to an amusement park before?" he asked, not realizing that he's still holding onto her so familiarly. Amu slowly shook her head as she smiled a sad smile, "I never had the time to bring her to anywhere fun." She admitted it. It wasn't just that. She had never been able to give Yukito half of what the pinkette wanted to give for her little girl in her infant years.

Ikuto smiled as he gently placed the hand he held onto hers before on her shoulder, "I should bring her to more places often then." He chuckled, but Amu wasn't laughing along with him. Her body felt stiffed and uncomfortable because of the warmth on her left shoulder.

The ticket cashier girl smiled at the pair coming towards her; she noticed Yukito running her way, "Hello little girl." Then she saw Ikuto and Amu and bowed, "Welcome to Dolphin Park, how many tickets would you like?" she asked.

"Three tickets please," he said as he took out the exact amount of money he knew each ticket would cost. He noticed Amu taking out her wallet as well and stopped her immediately, "I'll pay for it," he smiled. Amu frowned, "But-!"

Ikuto shoved the money to the cashier's face, startling her. "Two adults and one child." The cashier nodded and took the money and gave him back change along with the tickets, "I thought I gave enough money." He said.

The girl smiled, "It's half off today for families and couples," she said as she opened the gate and bowed, "Enjoy your day!" Yukito ran through the gate and turned back to tell them to hurry up. Ikuto looked at Amu and smiled, "Come one." He said and walked to the gate. Amu followed along feeling a little bit uneasy.

Do they really look like a family just because a man and a woman with a child are together? She doesn't like the idea that people see them that way. It hurts her, upsets her, and makes her heart and mind very confusing.

Ikuto saw that Amu was walking too slow, ran up to her and grabbed her hand, "Yukito looks very impatient." He chuckled pointing to the girl who was pouting. Amu looked at the entwined hand and then at the blue haired man. She wanted to snatch her hand back but she can't. It felt right and warm and something else.

It made her feel loved.

-w-

Tsukasa looked at Keiichi who was playing with his robot toy at the moment, unaware of the intense atmosphere surrounding the adults. He smiled at Marie, "She should know." He said as he got up. Marie looked at her husband, "Are you sure?" she asked as she looked from Tsukasa to Utau and back to the blonde male.

He smiled, "They've been friends since high school." He said and Utau widened her eyes, "How'd you-!"

"I could tell and I pretty much knew it the moment you and Amu met." Tsukasa interrupted her and looked at Keiichi, "Kei-chan, are you hungry?" he asked and the little boy nodded, running to his father. Tsukasa picked him up and closed the door behind him, leaving the two female in the room.

Marie sighed as she gestured her niece to sit down. Utau sat on one of the couches available. The brown haired woman got up and sat next to her.

"What did Amu tell you?" she asked.

Utau thought about it, "Everything that happened up to where she said her father didn't want her if she were to keep Yukito." The woman sighed, "Did she tell you anything about what happened afterwards?" she asked with seriousness in her voice. Utau felt a little concern by her tone.

"If I tell you who the father is, I will have to tell you what happened to Amu after everything she told you." Marie said with a sadness crossing her features that Utau has never seen before, "I don't think Amu would want you to know."

"What happened to her?" she asked and Marie kept silent. Utau pursued the question as she held onto her aunt's shoulder, "Please, Marie-san, Amu is one of my best friends," she pleaded, "She told me what happened but I knew there was something she was holding back on and I'm already concerned. I need to know what happened; everything you know."

The woman was still contemplating whether she should say anything or not, and Utau continued, "I know she'll keep everything silent forever; she's been like that since high school and I could never break her shell." She looked up at her aunt's face, "I have to know."

Marie took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes and sighed, "She almost committed suicide."

**This chapter was shorter than I expected it but I hope you guys liked it. Ho my goodness, yes I am cruel for writing the last part but don't worry. What matters is that Amu is here, four years later after everything that happened! XD, everything's going to be conveyed in the next chapter along with a little bit of a twist. ;D. (As you guys are reading this, I'm probably already typing away the chapter.)**

**What'd you guys think?**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"I want to ride this!" They went on.

"Ooh, ooh, and this!" They followed her.

"Wow! That was fun; can we go again?" Again.

"Spin faster! Faster!" they did.

Finally, Yukito felt her stomach growling and decided she had enough for now. She tugged onto the pinkette's coat, "Mama, I'm hungry." Amu chuckled nervously; glad that Yukito wasn't asking for another ride. The last teacup ride they went on gave her a bit of nausea. The pinkette sat on a bench. She needed a break. It's been so long since she has done any of this and she just couldn't keep up with Yukito's excitement.

Ikuto patted her back gently, "You okay, Amu?" he asked, chuckling. Amu nodded her head, not wanting to say anything and try breathing slowly to calm herself down. Finally she let out a big sigh and stood up, smiling at Yukito. "Come on, you're hungry right?" she asked and the bluenette nodded eagerly. Ikuto smiled, ruffling Yukito's hair, "let's go eat!"

-w-

Utau widened her eyes, "S-she what?" she couldn't bring out the volume for Marie to hear but Marie knew that the blonde is in quite a shock at the moment. She waited patiently for the girl to process in what she had said; and even went to get a glass of water for her. Utau took it and slowly gulped the cool liquid down her throat.

"W-what did she," she sighed and clenched her fist," What did she do?"

Marie leaned her elbow on the couch, putting her forehead on her palm before rubbing her cheeks, "The first attempt was when she tried to kill herself by taking pills. We found her doing it one day and we had to chain her down." Marie got herself a glass of water while Utau covered her mouth in horror. She just couldn't imagine Amu being in that state. It was horrifying to even imagine it, let alone for someone to actually witness it. "T-then?"

Marie calmed down after her drink and looked at Utau, "We cleaned out the drugs from her body and she looked pale as a ghost." She put her glass of water down, "After that she tried to starve herself; we had to force feed her." The blonde nodded but the horrifying face was still on.

"The last attempt was when she escaped and ran to the roof. Apparently a nurse dropped her hairpin and Amu must've used it to unlock the chains."

"_Amu! Amu!" The brown haired woman cried. The pinkette couldn't hear the sound of the nurses or the doctor's voice. She could only feel the wind, as they gently hit against her hospital robes and her hair. She stood up on the edge of the roof with her arms out, pretending she was flying. She looked up at the sky, and stared at the bright horizon of the clouds._

"_Amu, please!" Marie cried, "Please don't do this." Amu started singing; a soft lullaby, but the lyrics were filled with pain and _sadness_ that Marie realized why she was doing this._

"_You're not alone, Amu-chan! You're not alone." She cried but Amu continued singing, "If your family won't accept you, I will!" she opened her arms, "I will accept you and Yukito!" At the mention of the latter person, Amu widened her eyes and her singing stopped, "Yukito" she whispered._

_Marie nodded her head, "Yes! Yukito! Your daughter!" she continued, "Don't you want to see your daughter?" Amu slowly turned her head towards Marie, with tears streaming down her face, "Yukito." She whispered. _

"_You can't do this, Amu. Yukito needs you; she needs a mother!"_

Marie stopped there, "You can figure out the rest right? Amu, she- Yukito's the reason why she didn't want to die."

Utau understood the whole thing, "Yukito is her strength." But there was something missing within the situation, "How did Amu ended up back at the hospital? She told me she walked out of the house but she didn't tell me the rest."

Marie sighed, "It was raining that day. She was in the rain that whole night and fainted in the middle of the park. She could've died if he didn't found her."

Utau raised an eyebrow, "Who?" Marie shook her head, "Sorry, that's the one thing I can't tell you. I promised him and swore I wouldn't say who he is." She looked at Utau and patted on her shoulder, "Just relax that Amu's alright." The blonde was silent after that. She knew all of it now but there was one more thing in her mind. Before she said anything Marie said it for her,

"Now, about the father…"

-w-

"I'm so full!" Yukito exclaimed as they walked around the park. Ikuto chuckled while Amu smiled, "You shouldn't have had too many fried chicken.

Yukito rubbed her stomach, "I've never had them before," she smiled, "they're so good."

Ikuto chuckled and then looking at Amu, "So, did you have fun?" The pinkette looked at him as she scratched her head, laughing, "Yeah, I guess; it's been a long time since I came to an amusement park." The man nodded.

While Ikuto was talking to Amu, the bluenette caught sight of a rather small Siberian husky. He looked like he was lost. Not holding her mother's hand anymore she followed the puppy. The little creature was a bit afraid so it backed up a little and started to run.

The girl followed.

Amu thought about what she needed to do after they get home. Since Yukito had too many fried food, she need to make tea once they get back-! The pinkette tripped over a rock. Her body was falling face down. Amu squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the pain.

Only, it never happened and she opened one eye. Her immediate response was a blush when she realized she fell on top of Ikuto.

"Amu, you alright?" he asked. The pinkette couldn't form any words so she nodded her head, her blush still etching on her face.

"I-I'm sorry!" she stuttered as she got off of him and help him up. She gave him her hand which he took and stood up. Amu was about to let go of his hand when Ikuto gripped it tightly, but not too tight to the point it would hurt.

"How about I just hold your hand to make sure you don't fall again?" he chuckled but his chuckle was short-lived when he widened his eyes.

"Where's Yukito?" Amu turned around and couldn't see the bluenette. She widened her eyes and her heart started to beat fast from fear.

She called her name but there was no response, just the people looking by.

How could she have lost her? She should have held her hand tightly and not let go. The pinkette started to panic.

"Let's split up and look for her," he said as he held her shoulders to keep her from falling on the ground. The pinkette nodded and they went to look for her.

The little bluenette followed the little puppy. It wasn't too fast for the girl since the creature was tiny and looked like it was in pain. Finally the dog couldn't run away anymore and fell on the ground. Yukito managed to catch up to it, just a little out of breath. She knelt down to the husky's level.

"Mama! This doggy needs help." She said and looked around only to find that her mother and Ikuto not there.

"Mama." Yukito gently called but no one was there. The puppy started to whimper. Yukito turned to the husky. She carried him and sat on a bench as she tried to adjust the creature on her lap to make it more comfortable.

The puppy started licking her face. Yukito laughed just for a second before a tear started to escape from her eye.

"Mama…"

"Little girl, are you lost?" a voice that resembled a man asked. The bluenette looked up to see a couple. The girl was petite, with long blonde curled hair and the man had long purple hair up to his waist.

"Of course she's lost Nagi," the petite girl retorted, "who would leave a child here in the amusement park?"

"Just asking her, Rima, "he said. The man who was known as Nagi sat down next to the bluenette, "What's your name?" he asked gently.

"Yukito," she answered. The man put a hand on his chest, "My name is Nagihiko and this lady here is my girlfriend, Rima." He smiled and the woman had a tinged of blush coloring her cheek.

"Is your Mama with you?" He asked as he held her hand. The bluenette shook her head and frowned, "What about the puppy?" she asked as she looked down at the creature as she pet his fur.

"We'll take him to a doctor," Rima knelt down to Yukito's level, smiling. Yukito nodded and gave the husky to the blonde.

"What's your mommy's name?" Nagihiko asked.

"Mama's name is-!"

"Yukito!" three heads turned to the sound of the voice. Yukito ran to him, "Ikuto onii-chan!" she held onto him tightly as she cried. The man patted her back, trying to sooth the girl, "Don't cry Yukito; you're safe now." He looked forward and widened his eyes to see the two people he never expected to see in an amusement park.

He held Yukito in his arms as he walked over to them. The couple widened their eyes.

"Hey Nagi, Rima." He nodded. Nagihiko and Rima looked at each other before looking at Ikuto. Rima spoke, "Ikuto, is she a relative of yours?" she asked. Ikuto shook his head, "She's my friend's daughter." He answered and sigh a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad you guys were the ones who found her first."

Nagihiko nodded, "That would explain why we never saw her before." Yukito sniffed, trying to calm down and Ikuto patted on her back, "Let's find your mom." He said as he went to his pocket for his phone. But then his eyes widened when he realized something; he doesn't have her contact info.

Ikuto groaned; it's so stupid of him. Why didn't he ask for it?!

"I'm guessing you don't have her phone number?" Rima said sighing, and Ikuto looked away in embarrassment. He put Yukito down on the bench, "We'll wait for her here, okay?" he asked the little girl who nodded. Ikuto then looked at his two friends, "We'll just wait here a while; you guys can go if you want."

Nagihiko shook his head, "Nah, I want to stay. Besides, I haven't seen you in a long time." Rima sat next to Yukito and started to crack her up with her little jokes. Ikuto was grateful that the blonde was able to put the smile back on Yukito's face.

"So who's the friend?" he asked. Ikuto scratched his head, "It's some girl I met in college." He responded and Nagihiko raised an eyebrow, "But isn't that her daughter?" he asked pointing to the bluenette. "So doesn't it mean that she has a husband?"

Ikuto sigh, looking at Nagihiko, "I know what you're thinking and no I'm not going out with her; it's kind of a- never mind." He said. Truthfully, he wished it was a date. The pinkette made him feel at ease throughout the whole day. Unlike the girls in the past who always clung to him, Amu was like a breath of fresh air. He was able to enjoy the day like any normal man with a girl on a date-

Wait woah, okay- not a date. It's not a date!

Yukito looked in the distance at a family who was next in line for ice-cream. The father was holding her up while the mother was spooning off some of the dessert to the little girl. Keiichi had asked her once about her father.

"_Daddy? What's a daddy?" she asked and Keiichi widened his eyes, "Yukito-chan, you don't know?" he asked in surprised, "Everyone is supposed to have a daddy. It's someone who is in love with your Mama." He explained. Yukito looked down at her toys while thinking about it._

"_I don't think I have one." Keiichi shook his head as he grabbed her hand, "Let's ask Dad who your daddy is; come on!" _

_They ran into Tsukasa's study room and the blonde turned to see two little children running up to him._

"_Dad," Keiichi started, "Who's Yukito-chan's dad?" The man widened his eyes, looking down at Yukito._

_Suddenly he hugged Yukito tightly, "I'm your dad!" he exclaimed as he tickled Yukito and Keiichi, who laughed._

But the girl knew that Tsukasa is not her real Papa. She continued looking on. Rima, who was next to her, realized that the bluenette had stopped listening to her jokes and looked at the direction where Yukito was looking.

"Do you want ice-cream, Yukito-chan?" she asked; the girl didn't respond.

"Yukito!" The said girl widened her eyes at the familiar voice. She turned to look. As soon as she did, tears started to come out in full force, "Mama!" The pinkette held Yukito tightly in her arms, fearing that if she were to let go, she'd lose her again. Ikuto and Nagihiko turned to look at the scene while Rima widened her eyes.

"So you're Yukito's mother," Rima stated. Amu looked up while Yukito kept crying in her arms. The pinkette widened her eyes as she came face to face with another friend she lost contact with a long time ago.

-w-

When you look at Yukito-chan, who do you see?" Marie asked, and Utau thought long and hard. Many times when she looked at the bluenette there was something about her that always looked familiar.

Marie smiled, noticing the hard-thought expression on Utau's face. She got up and took something out from her cabinet. She gave it to Utau, "Maybe this will help." She said. The blonde took it with a puzzled expression on her face. She opened the content and smiled; it was an album of their family photos. She flipped through the pages with a smile on her face, looking at each one with contentment until she came upon one picture. It was a little baby with blue hair.

"Aww!" she smiled, "this was how Ikuto looked? He's so cute!"

Marie smiled as she shook her head, "That's not Ikuto," she said and Utau's smile fell, "That's Yukito."

Utau's eyes opened as wide as a saucer. "Wh-what?" she whispered as she looked back down on the album again.

How could she have not realized it? The hair, the eyes, the face! Yukito was like the exact replica of him except the color of the eyes.

Utau looked at Marie and she nodded her head, knowing she doesn't have to say anything.

So he's the father.

**And scene! Long enough? I panicked when my laptop shut down suddenly while I was typing this up. I was like 'Hell no. I'm going to wait until I feel like doing it again; this chapter was six pages long!" But then it auto-saved and I was like, "Yes!" **

**Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next one XD**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

The car door opened to reveal a big mansion. The blonde female was out of the car and two bodyguards opened the large gate. Amu sweat drop at the place she hadn't been to in a while. Nagihiko and Ikuto were out of their car as well.

Two maids opened the door and bowed to the petite heiress. The blonde turned and smiled, "Just follow me Amu," then she turned to Nagihiko, "You guys can go and talk whatever, just catch up." She smiled.

Nagihiko nodded and patted Ikuto's back, telling him let's go. The blue haired man however was a little worried. During the entire ride, there was a long silent between the blonde and the pinkette. Did they know each other? If so, why didn't they say anything? Or is it that they don't know each other?

Amu followed Rima as they walked up the stairs. Yukito was sleeping in her arms. After crying for a long time, sleep overcame her body and not too long the bluenette turned to the comfort in her mother's arm and slumber.

Rima opened a room to reveal a grand bedroom. "Isn't this your bedroom?"

The blonde sigh, "You still remember?" The pinkette's body went stiff, "Y-yeah."

They walked in the room. "You can put Yukito on my bed and we could sit and talk. You do owe me an explanation right?" The pinkette laid Yukito on the soft mattress and then sat on one of the couches available. Rima poured two cups of tea and gave one to the pinkette.

"I was pretty surprised when I saw you but I wasn't surprised when I found out Yukito was your daughter." She said and Amu was confused by her statement.

Rima sighed, "I know who the father is, Amu." She stated in a serious tone and Amu widened her eyes, "W-what are you talking about?" she said. Her heart was beating fast.

"What I mean, Amu, is that I know what happened to you that night." She finished, "And after seeing Yukito, I was more than sure what happened and why you didn't contact us for years."

Amu looked away from Rima not saying anything. The petite woman waited until the pinkette sigh. "You didn't tell anyone did you?" she asked.

"I didn't tell anyone but there's one more person who knew what happened with you and him that night." She admitted and Amu widened her eyes again. Before she asked who it was Rima spoke for her.

"Nadeshiko." She answered the unspoken question.

"But weren't you guys drunk that night?" she asked.

Rima shrugged, "A bit but I was pretty sober. Nagihiko didn't like it that they were going crazy with the drinks and he didn't want me to participate in their drinking contest so I only took a few glasses. Not enough to make me drunk."

Amu nodded. She didn't even have to ask about Nadeshiko. If her twin brother is responsible, so was she.

"I'm sorry." She apologized as she looked at Rima. The girl gently laid her hand on the pinkette, "You want to tell me what happened?" she asked. Amu looked at Yukito, who was sleeping. "You know," she started, "I started to realize how long it's been since I stopped contacting you guys."

"Four years." Rima answered her. Amu nodded, "Yeah."

"Can I ask what happened and why you didn't tell us about anything?"

Amu smiled," Maybe when we meet up again," she answered, "Let's talk about this when you bring Nadeshiko next time."

Rima raised her eyebrows, "What about Utau and Yaya?"

"Utau knows some of it but she doesn't know who the father is, and Yaya," she paused not knowing what to say, "well, I don't know."

"You can't run away anymore, Amu," Rima said, "Sooner or later, Ikuto will know who Yukito is-! Wait,"

Amu looked up. "How come Ikuto doesn't remember you?" Rima asked.

The pinkette smiled a sad smile, "I don't know," she admitted, "and I don't care. The person who is most important to me right now is Yukito."

Rima couldn't help but widened her eyes but then sighed, "Fine." Amu smiled and started talking about anything but the previous conversation they had earlier.

-w-

"So," Utau started, "I heard you and Ikuto went to an amusement park yesterday. How was it?"

Amu widened her eyes as she looked at the blunt face of Utau's. It was lunch time and Utau and Amu decided to sit at the café in her college campus. Yukito was munching happily on her carrots.

"How did you know?"

"Rima saw you and told me." Utau smirked. It was pretty surprising how Ikuto was the one who initiated the 'date'. Nagihiko told Rima everything and Rima told the blonde.

"Oh." Amu said as she sighed. The blonde looked at the pinkette, "Are you going to tell her anything?" she asked, and Amu looked up. "Y-yeah, maybe sometime later I'll tell her and Nadeshiko and later with Yaya."

Utau forked her cake while Amu played with the pastas on hers. Finally Utau decided to break the silence, "Amu?"

The said girl looked up. "I just want to know something." Amu let her continue.

"If you ever see Yukito's father again, would you accept him?" she asked. Immediately Amu tensed up, but then sighed and looked out the window.

The pinkette looked at Utau with a sad smile, "I don't think I can accept him back in my life." It was the truth. Even if there's a small part of her that still loves him, she can't accept him.

Utau looked down at her plate, "Oh."

"What's up with the question though?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Utau shook her head, "It's nothing."

"_So you already know everything." Rima stated._

_Utau sighed, "Pretty much." She said rubbing her temples, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. She told me to keep it a secret." _

_Rima sighed on the other end, "That's fine; I was pretty surprised at first to hear that she was disowned. Now I'm just mad at your stupid brother." She said and Utau could hear the smirk on her face, "Want to get them together?"_

"_That's the thing though, Rima; I don't think Amu wants to get back together with Ikuto." She said. After hearing what Marie said, the blonde just know that Amu probably doesn't want to be with that stupid brother of hers anymore. "But I could ask her tomorrow."_

"_Yeah, do that and we'll see what will happen?"_

"_Alright."_

"Mama?" Amu looked at her daughter who smiled, "Can Ikuto onii-chan be my Papa?" The pinkette widened her eyes at the random question that the bluenette asked. Utau widened her eyes as well.

Amu nervously laughed, "Why do you ask that, Yukito?" Yukito smiled widely, "Because when we were at the park, Ikuto onii-chan said he could be my Papa if I want him to." Amu frowned at the proposal but nonetheless smiled at Yukito, "No Yukito, he can't be your Papa, he's not…" Amu couldn't say that Ikuto's not her father. Utau noticed her hesitation.

The bluenette tugged on Amu's sleeves, "Please Mama, can he?" The bluenette told Amu that the other day when they were at the amusement park Ikuto had asked the girl about her father while Amu was in the washroom.

"_Yukito-chan, where's your Papa?"he asked._

_The girl shook her head, "I don't have one; Mama said he's not with us anymore." _

"_Do you want one?" he asked_

"_Yes!"_

_Ikuto chuckled, "Can I be your Papa, though?" he asked and the girl nodded eagerly, "Let's ask your Mama first though."_

"Ikuto onii-chan said he could be my Papa since I don't have one anymore." Amu abruptly sat up, "What did you tell him, Yukito?" Amu's voice suddenly went stern and firm. Utau looked from Yukito to Amu. "Amu-!"

"Be quiet Utau!" Utau widened her eyes as she looked at her friend. The pinkette turned to Yukito, "Don't ever tell Ikuto onii-chan about anything ever again." Amu gritted her teeth as she said those words. She didn't know what was going on in her head right now. Was she this angry with Ikuto when he had asked to be a 'father' for Yukito?

Yukito shirked away, scared of the person who had never been angry with her before. The look on Amu's face was so not like the gentle mother she knows that Yukito started to have tears in her eyes, looking up at the pinkette in confusion.

Amu widened her eyes when she realized what she had done. The bluenette started to cry.

"Y-Yukito," Amu whispered as she tried to put a hand on her head but the girl flinched when she did that and Amu widened her eyes. She felt terrible for being mad at Yukito. It's not the bluenette's fault that she wanted a father in her life. Her head was spinning; it's all her fault. She laid her forehead on the palm of her hand.

"Utau." The said girl looked up as she pat the bluenette on her back, "Can you take Yukito to Tsukasa's now?" the blonde nodded and they left the table.

Amu sighed. She didn't know what came over her but now Yukito was crying and it's all her fault. The pinkette got up off the table, paid the bills and walked out the door.

-w-

"Tsukasa," Ikuto called, "Amu wasn't in school today."

The blonde widened his eyes, "But Yukito's still over here." The blonde looked at Utau as fear was written across both their faces.

"Never mind, we'll look for her, Ikuto." He said and hung up.

"Where did Amu go?" Utau asked her uncle but the blonde male just shook his head, "I don't know, but for now," he said as he looked at Yukito, "let's just take care of Yukito. Amu's responsible; she's probably just taking some fresh air after what happened."

Utau looked out the window, "I hope so." But there was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Yukito is the reason why Amu is still here today. Her body couldn't help but to start moving.

Utau started running out the door.

"Utau!" Tsukasa called but the blonde continued to run. She tried dialing the pinkette's number but it only went to voicemail. After three tries she called a different number.

"Rima," she panted, "We have to look for Amu."

The pinkette sat on an empty stool as she looked around the bar. This place was the big night of her high school life; her prom night. She closed her eyes and remembered the wild lights, the dancing, the laughing and blue….

Amu opened her eyes. She wanted to cry her heart out, but this was a bar. She looked at the assortments of drinks and other alcoholics. A bartender came over and smirked at her.

"Hey beautiful, what would you like?" he said as he looked at her, winking.

"Give me your strongest alcohol here." She said immediately and the bartender clucked his tongue, "Coming right up." She needed something strong to forget all this. She just wanted to down all of this and forget about everything for one whole night.

The bartender came with two glasses of tequila, "First two on me, babe." He said. Amu downed them all in two gulps, asking for more. The effect of the drink was starting to work. Immediately she felt light-headed but it felt good.

Near the corner behind the counter, a woman with light auburn haired was looking at the pinkette with wide eyes. Immediately she went for the phone.

"Really, Yaya? You see her?" Rima asked over the phone, "Okay look after her, make sure no strangers comes up to her and take her away." She said and hung up her phone. Rima looked at Utau, "She's at the bar where we had our prom night." She said as she was about to walk out the door, "Let's go."

"Wait." Utau said and the petite blonde stopped, "Ikuto should go." She said as she flipped her phone to dial the number. Rima didn't say anything as they waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Ikuto," she said, "I need you to look for Amu."

-w-

"Whoa, babe" the bartender whistled as the pinkette downed another glass of alcohol. He looked at his watch. His grin turned into a smirk and he eyed at the pinkette with lust in his eyes. "I think you've had enough for the night." The pinkette didn't say anything but the redness on her face could tell she was drunk and now she's completely defenseless. The man started to grab the pinkette in the arm, trying to drag her out slowly but Amu refused and tried to get away.

The bartender whispered in her ears, "We should have some fun. My shift's done." Amu laughed, "Sorry," she slurred, "I'm already a mother of a child."

The man grinned, "Who cares?" he said, "You're hot." And he emphasized it by moving his hands down her butt and slightly squeezed it.

"You think so?" she asked and he nodded which made Amu laughed some more, "The father of my child doesn't like me and forgot who I was."

"How could anyone forget you?" he said and slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"Ryuuki, what are you doing?" an auburn haired girl stepped up. The man scoffed, "What's it look like I'm doing?"

The girl's face got fierce, "Let go of Amu." She said sternly and the man laughed, "Oh so you know her?" he said and shrugged, "Doesn't matter; I could do whatever I want now since I'm done."

Suddenly a punch was landed on the guy's face. Amu fell off along with him. "You could do whatever the hell you want, but not with this one." Both the girl and the bartender looked to see who the attacker was.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Ryuuki yelled. Everyone came around to look at the scene.

"Ikuto." The girl whispered.

Ikuto rubbed his knuckles as he looked at the girl, "Thank god you were here, Yaya." He nodded. Amu suddenly started to gag and Ikuto immediately carried her up bridal style.

"Here," Yaya said as she handed him a key, "Use the hotel room for tonight." Ikuto nodded as he carried Amu out.

"Hey don't walk out on me after punching my face, you fucking bastard!" he said as he got up.

"Ryuuki." The said man immediately tensed up and looked to the soft but stern voice. "K-kairi-san!"

The green haired man glared at him, "Shut up" he then looked at the people with a smile, "We're sorry about the incident, everything's fine now." He said and everyone started to sit back in their seats. The man then looked at his bartender, "You're working for another three hours. Get back in the kitchen."

"Yes!" Ryuuki squeaked. Kairi looked at Yaya, "You okay?" he asked.

The girl wiped her eyes, "I haven't seen her in a long time." She said and Kairi hugged her.

Ikuto laid the pinkette on the bed. "You just forgot everything about me even though I was by your side for so long." Amu whimpered. The pinkette had been talking about this person, who was probably a guy, ever since he carried her up to the room.

"Amu." Ikuto whispered as the pinkette continued. "Was I that unimportant?" she whimpered, "To the point you don't even remember who I am?" He looked at the pinkette who had a few tears in her eyes. The man was confused as to what the pinkette was talking about.

"When Yukito said she wanted a father, I was so sad. Aren't I enough?" This made Ikuto's ears perked up. So he was right: Amu is an unmarried or divorced mother and Yukito doesn't have a father by her side.

"Amu." The pinkette pulled him by his collar and pulled him down to her lips. Ikuto's eyes widened as a saucer as his mind was trying to process what's happening. She was kissing him! For some reason, her lips felt familiar. It was as if he remembered kissing them before. Her lips felt soft and lush and…

When he regained his composure, he pushed her down. He could tell that she was completely drunk and beyond any rational thoughts.

"You don't love me?" her eyes started to tear up. Ikuto cupped her face, "Amu, you're drunk." The pinkette furiously shook her head, "You don't love me, I know you don't." she cried and started hitting him on his chest, "It's not fair," she cried, "It's not fair that you're always on my mind and you don't even think of me at all! And now Yukito hates me because I don't want her to have a father!" Ikuto felt a light stab on his heart. So Amu can't get over him. He hugged her tightly as she cried harder.

-w-

"You think anything will happen to them?" Rima said as she sipped her drink by the bar with Utau. "I don't know," Utau admitted, "I don't think it was a good idea for Ikuto to go up there. What's going to happen tomorrow morning?"

Rima shrugged; she hadn't really thought that far, "I think we should give Ikuto a little push."

The blonde sighed, "I guess." She said finishing the rest of her beer. She hopes pushing Ikuto a little will get him to remember. Maybe it Amu would be able to open up to him more. After all, he has to know sooner or later now that they found the pinkette.

-w-

He didn't know how long he held her in their position. All he knew was that he couldn't let go of the heartbreaking sight of the body in his arms. Amu was sleeping, tears evident on her face. Crying took a toll on her consciousness and the pinkette slowly drifted into heavy slumber.

Ikuto carefully laid her head on the pillow, not wanting to wake her up. He sat on the side of the bed and pulled the covers on her to keep her warm and slowly moved a few pieces of hair on her face and tucked it behind her ears.

He looked at her carefully and eyed her sleeping face. His gaze went down to her lips. Immediately he felt his lips, which had been kissed by hers. He looked at her again. Slowly his body moved and his face was inches away from hers.

Distance closed between them and slowly his lips descended upon hers.

The feeling felt great and the man thought he could be just in that position forever. Suddenly the pinkette opened her eyes and Ikuto immediately broke the kiss. His face started to blush.

But the pinkette made no movement. Instead just looked at him and said one phrase that made his heart skipped a beat.

"Don't go." She pleaded. Her eyes looked like it wasn't focusing on anything. She was still drunk and unconscious but the pleaded look in her eyes made Ikuto unable to not grant her request. He moved near her and laid his body down next to her, pulling the covers over both of them.

The pinkette slowly moved and wrapped her arms around his middle. Ikuto stiffened for a second but relaxed after that. His arms wrapped around her small frame. Amu immediately relaxed and in seconds, she was completely in slumber.

Ikuto looked at her peaceful face and felt his heart skipped in fast beats. He placed chin on her forehead and closed his eyes in complete content.

**Don't kill me! Yes I know I didn't update for a little over a week now. I had a bit of a writer's block on how to put all of this together. I had the whole idea just a bit of little parts where I kept changing my mind and I decided to go for this! And since I missed a week, I made sure to make it worth read with a bit of Amuto fluff in the end! Hope you guys enjoyed it**

**I have one important announcement to make:**

**Near the end of June, I won't be able to post any updates until August. I'm going to a retreat in China, volunteering and it's completely isolated from internet connection. However, once I come back from the retreat, I'll post one chapter a week depending on what I have. Just because there's no internet access doesn't mean I'll stop writing chapters. I'll just post it once I come back. :D**

**There will probably be a few more updates before I go, but for now I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. This was probably the longest one I've ever wrote.**

**Thank you for your wonderful support!**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

One eye opened before another to reveal golden amber color. Amu slowly turned to her right and immediately a bright ray of sun hit her and she tried to block it off with her hand. Her eyes looked around with unfamiliarity.

Where is she? Slowly she sat up and rubbed the sleep in her eyes as she continued her inspection. Her eyes widened and she panicked.

This was not her room. She heard the sound of a door opened and she turned to it to find Ikuto…

Half naked!

"I-Ikuto!" she cried and looked the other way with a blush etched on her face. She covered her eyes. The blue haired man found it quite funny at her reaction.

She acts like a virgin.

Slowly Ikuto made his way to the pinkette with a wicked plan in his mind. He crawled on the bed and hugged her tightly from behind.

"Good Morning Amu, you've never seen a naked man before?" he didn't know what came over him to start teasing her like that. She was just too cute. Her ears turned red and the man couldn't help but continue. His lips brushed across her earlobe and his arms circled around her waist, "Your ears are red Amu. Are you that embarrassed?" he chuckled. A wave of scent hit him when he buried his nose in her hair. It was that same scent….

"I-Ikuto," Amu whimpered, "Please let go of me and get dressed." The sound of her voice told the man that she doesn't want to be teased. He complied and got up to get dress.

Ikuto looked at the pinkette, "You can open your eyes now."

Amu uncovered her face and turned to Ikuto, who was busying himself making coffee. "How did I get here? What happened?" she asked. Ikuto put the pot of coffee down, turning to Amu.

"You don't remember?" Amu shook her head. Ikuto sigh as he scratched his head, "Well, Utau and Rima called saying you were drinking at the bar in this hotel." Amu remembered that and bits of others but after that it was all a mystery. She came here drinking because of what happened between her and Yukito.

"They told me to come looking after you. I saw you and bought you here." He concluded. Amu nodded but still more questions came into her mind.

"D-did we do anything?" she squeaked. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that but it did and she had to ask. Ikuto immediately blushed but smirked to hide it, "You want something to happen?" and the look on her face was priceless.

The blue haired man felt at ease that he could at least have some sort of response from her. It seems like whenever she's around him the only face he ever saw her making in front of him was a frown or a worried look on her face. Even if she smiled a few times, there was something that kept telling him that it's not from the heart.

"N-no!" she cried, "I-it's just I…." She covered her face in embarrassment. Ikuto didn't know what to say. Should he tell her that she kissed him and that he knows all about what happened to her and Yukito?

"Nothing happened." He lied. Maybe he shouldn't tell her what she told him. After all, they're not too close yet. He wants to know more about the pinkette first before anything else.

Amu sighed in relief, glad that nothing happened between them. She didn't want to not remember anything in her drunken state if something did happened.

Her heart became heavy at the last thought. Of course, she thought, when you're drunk you don't remember anything that happened to you. Not even the moments when she herself considered it special.

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto asked walking over to her. She smiled, "Nothing," she said, getting up, "I'm going to freshen up and then we can leave."

Ikuto nodded as she walked to the bathroom. Ikuto sighed when the door closed. There it was again: that smile that told him something was wrong with her but she wouldn't show it. Teasing her was one way to lighten up the quiet atmosphere between them. He should do it more often.

His phone vibrated and he put the device in his ear. "Hello?"

"Ikuto! You found Amu right?" Utau cried on the other end.

"Utau, calm down and yeah I found her." He said pouring two cups of coffee.

"Then where are you?" came a different voice; it was Rima's. "We stayed in a hotel room for the night. We're coming back, don't worry." He could hear the giggles on the other end and realized what he just said. Before they opened their mouths, "No, nothing happened between us if that's what you want to know." Well something did happen, but he wasn't going to tell them that.

He could still hear them giggling before saying, "Okay, tell us the details when you get home."

"Wait Utau." Ikuto said before she could hang up. "Hm?"

"I-I want to ask you something about Amu when I get there." he whispered looking at the bathroom door. It was still closed and he could hear the shower water running.

"Okay; when you come home." She said, "By the way, Yukito and I are at Rima's house. Bring Amu over because she missed her." Ikuto nodded.

"Okay, I'll bring her there." He said and hung up.

"Ikuto?" he heard and the blue turned to find the pinkette drying her hair, "I just want to know: where's Yukito right now?" she was worried about her daughter the whole time. She's probably in Tsukasa's house at the moment but she had to make sure.

"She's in Rima's place." He answered and Amu let out a sigh of relief. "Rima and Utau brought her over because Tsukasa's busy." She nodded. She felt so in debt and grateful to the man who took her in like she was his daughter and Yukito his granddaughter. The pinkette just don't know how to repay him.

"I see." She said and both sat in silence. Ikuto asked, "Do you want to go see her right now?" Amu shook her head. She sat on the edge of the bed with her hands on her lap contemplating what to do, "I don't know what to do, right now." She admitted, "I've never had a fight with Yukito before."

Ikuto shook his head as he walked toward her. He laid his hand on hers, "You've been with Yukito since she was born. She wouldn't hate you because of a little argument." He smiled trying to encourage her. "What was it you guys argued about anyway?"

The pinkette couldn't answer his question because the answer pertained to him. She looked at the warm hand placed on hers and she moved her hands away from him and landed it on her side. Ikuto was a little bit hurt by the action but he tried not to show it.

"It was nothing; just something silly." She said. Ikuto didn't believe her one bit but it was best to drop the subject at the moment. He sighed, "Yukito's missing her mother right now," he said smiling and Amu looked at Ikuto with wide eyes. He brought his hand up and patted her head, "You should go get her."

Amu flinched when he first patted her head but immediately relaxed after that. Ikuto smiled, glad that she didn't flinch away from his touches.

"Let's go." He said smiling as he stood up. Amu gave him back a smile of her own and nodded.

The car ride was silent along the way. Amu didn't want to talk because Yukito was preoccupied in her mind and Ikuto just focused on the road. It wasn't awkward but it was still too quiet for both adults. Finally they reached the mansion gate.

"Do you think Yukito actually missed me?" she asked. Why was she asking these questions to him? It's not like he knows anything about Yukito or her. But when he turned and smiled to her, it made her heart much more comforting than she realized. "I'm sure she is."

They reached upon the gate. Ikuto rang the doorbell and the gate opened itself. Both went in and the big door to the mansion opened as well revealing three figures.

Amu stopped walking as her eyes wandered down to a little girl who was looking back at her.

"Yukito." Amu whispered. The said girl started to cry immediately and ran to her mother. Amu bended down and hugged her tightly when she was in her arms. "Mama!" she sobbed. She kept repeating 'Mama' like it was the only thing she can.

"I'm sorry Yukito." She apologized, "I know you wanted a Papa and I yelled at you for wanting that." A tear escaped her eyes. It wasn't fair for a little girl to live life without having a father but how could she even explain to the girl the reason why? She's only four.

"Mama." Yukito hiccupped as she wiped her tears. "I love you." Amu smiled, helping her clear her face of any tears, "I love you too, Yukito."

Utau and Rima smiled at the loving atmosphere that finally regained its shine. The tall blonde then looked at the blue haired man. She motioned for him to come with her and he did.

Utau turned to Rima, "Ikuto and I need talk about something important. Take care of Amu." She said and Rima gave her a knowing look and nodded.

The brother followed the sister as they headed toward a private study room.

"So, what is it about Amu you want to know?"

Ikuto scratched his head, "How much do you know about her?"

"A lot"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "You and Rima seems to be really close with her, how long have you known her?" Utau sigh, "That doesn't matter at the moment. Either you spit it out or I'm leaving." She said going for the door.

"I just want to know if you know who her boyfriend was." He said slowly. Utau turned around and widened her eyes. "Amu still can't get over him," he said with a sad feature, "And I want to know what kind of man can let go of someone like her."

Utau smacked the backside of his head and his face went from a pained expression to just plain angry and confusion. "What was that for?!"

"Do you like her?" she asked and immediately Ikuto blushed. Utau sighed, frustrated at her brother's stupidity of his own feelings. "Yes."

"Go after her!" she concluded.

Ikuto scratched his neck, "Well see, that's the problem; I think Amu doesn't like me." Utau raised an eyebrow; was it really that obvious that Amu doesn't want Ikuto to be around her. Utau looked down; it makes sense because of what she went through. Maybe it would be a bad idea.

Unless….

"Well, you are going to have to deal with that right now." She admitted, "Talk to her, be with her and give her time. Maybe she'll come to like you back." _Again._ Maybe she'll love him again.

Ikuto sighed, "I guess I'll try." Utau face-palmed; he's so hopeless. Then something else popped in her mind and she smirked, "By the way, did anything happen last night?"

Ikuto's face turned dark red.

**Let the teasing and flirting begin! XD (On Ikuto's part, that is)**

**Tell me what you guys think**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"_I-ikuto?" she whimpered underneath him. He looked down at her trembling form. Suddenly his eyes roam further up. He wanted to look at her, feeling the need to see her face. Slowly his eyes went up and up until…._

Amu sighed for the nth time that afternoon. There was just too much craziness ever since her make-up with Yukito.

First was that Yukito have been clinging onto the pinkette much more lately. It's not like the mother of the bluenette mind much but it's a little bit more than the usual.

Utau and Rima have been driving her crazy asking if she remembered anything that happened between her and Ikuto. She told them a flat-out no because Ikuto told her that they didn't do anything. Nothing at all! Period!

And lastly….she didn't know if it was her but lately, it felt like Ikuto has been around her more than she would've liked. The blue haired man has been following her around like a loyal little dog lately from going to class to walking around on campus and eating lunch together with Yukito as well and sometimes to Tsukasa's house.

It bothered her that Ikuto was always so nice to her yet she still felt uncomfortable around him. Mainly it's because she still has feelings for the man and she knew for sure he'll never like her that way. And she doesn't want him to feel responsible for the things he done to her should he ever found out the truth about Yukito. She doesn't want pity at all. She raised Yukito herself and therefore she doesn't want to tie him into her life because of the child.

Her thought was broken however when a familiar voice was whispering near her ears, too close to her liking, "Amu."

The said girl jumped from the sudden breath on her right ear and she squeaked. "Oh my god, Amu, I'm so sorry!" Amu turned around to see Ikuto looking worried; she shook her head, "I'm fine," she panted, "My ears are just sensitive, it's all."

The man's eyes lit up, "Really, me too." He said and walked next to her, "Are you going to lunch with Yukito?"

Amu nodded, "Yeah." Ikuto smiled, "Mind if I come?" There it was again, asking if she mind that he would accompany her and Yukito. It has been like that for the past week and it's not like she could say no to him when he was asking so nicely.

"Sure."

After Amu and Ikuto got Yukito, they went to the regular café they would always go to. Walking in and they would always be greet by the same blonde waitress who would bow to them, "Good afternoon, Amu-san" and when she saw Yukito her smile went wider, "Hi Yukito-chan!" she waved and the bluenette smiled back with a happiness of her own. "Lulu onee-chan!" When her eyes turned to the blue haired man she gave him a curt nod, "Hello Ikuto."

Lulu brought them to their table and gave them a menu each. She bowed and said that she'll be right back. The blonde walked to the further end of the table and winked to another blonde who was hiding her face with the menu.

"Ikuto has been eating lunch with Amu-san for a week now." She giggled, and the menu was lowered to reveal purple eyes. "You can put the menu down; they can't see you here from where they are." She concluded and the menu was on the table. "Good, I want to see them without having to hide." Utau said.

"I'm surprised that Ikuto is actually looking at a girl," Lulu admitted, "But then again, Amu-san is very pretty. Oh I have to go take their orders." She said and went back to their table.

Utau called Rima, "Hey Rima, did you do _that_ yet?"

"_It should happen today or in a few days; are you sure it's a good idea?" _ The girl on the other end of the line asked.

"Well, I don't know actually; but let's try it anyway." She said

"_Okay."_ And both parties hung up.

"Amu," the said girl looked up and Ikuto continued, "I was wondering if you're free today." He said and Amu looked down at her folded hands, "O-oh, well I uh." She knew there's nothing to do today after class. All her work is in the process of getting done. The pinkette was ahead of everything she needed to do. The only thing she does all day is taking care of Yukito.

But she's not going to tell him that, knowing that the possibility if she says yes would means she would need to spend time with him.

At the same time though she couldn't help but knowing what he wants from her, "I, well actually, I'm pretty much free today." She said and looked at Yukito, "I just take care of Yukito every day after school when I get home." She patted on the child's head as the little girl continued coloring on her little coloring book.

When she looked at the blue haired man, there was a wide grin on his face, "Do you want to go see a movie today?"

The pinkette scratched the back of her head, "I-uh…"

"A movie?" I want to go too." both parties turned around to face the voice of a third person.

"Hey Amu-chan, Ikuto." Tadase smiled, walking over to them.

"Tadase." Ikuto acknowledge.

"Hi Tadase-kun." Amu smiled and Ikuto felt a slight jealousy in the pit of his stomach. How is it that when Tadase comes over, the pinkette could smile so freely but when she sees him it looks like she wants to run away from him as if he's a plague.

"So what's this thing about a movie? May I join too?"

Ikuto shrugged, "I just ask Amu about going but he didn't reply yet." Both men turned to looked at the pink haired woman, waiting for her reply.

"Uh…" she felt a little bit self-conscious that two guys are looking at her, then her eyes turned to Yukito, "I have to take care of Yukito." She quickly said.

"Yukito can come with us; we'll watch something rated K." Ikuto responded.

"But there's practically nothing that three adult could watch that's rated K."

"Tsukasa can take care of her while we go." Tadase cut in.

"I don't want to bother Tsukasa-san; he's already done enough for me practically every day."

"I'm sure he doesn't mind. Besides Yukito-chan and Kei-kun are playing together anyway; he wouldn't mind taking care of her as well." Ikuto said while patting the little bluenette.

"Um…" she scratched a non-existence itch on her cheek. Damn, she has no more excuses. To be honest, she doesn't really want to go anywhere but just have a peaceful evening with Yukito. The pinkette felt pressured. She then turned to Yukito and cup one of her cheeks, "Yukito, do you want to play with Kei-chan today?" she asked

At the mentioning of her friend, Yukito immediately smiled, "Yes!" she beamed excitedly. Amu sighed, smiling at her daughter, "Okay." Then she looked at Ikuto and Tadase, "I'll go then." She tried to strain a smile, but it felt weird on her face.

"So what are we watching?" she immediately asked to hide her uneasiness.

Ikuto and Tadase looked at each other, as if wanting the other one to respond. "I thought you want to watch something." Tadase said. "But you want to come too so I thought you had a movie in mind." Ikuto talked back.

"Well you have anything in mind?" Tadase asked and Ikuto shook his head. Amu raised an eyebrow, "If you didn't have any in mind, why did you ask me?" Amu asked amusedly.

Ikuto shrugged to mask the beating in his heart. In truth he only thought about how to spend time with the pinkette, he didn't think that far.

"I figured we should go somewhere since I have nothing to do and I was thinking if you're free too." He quickly said.

However, the blonde next to him knew better but didn't say anything. "How about we pick a movie once we get there?" he said and both the pinkette and the bluenette nodded when finally Lulu bought in their food. She turned and saw Tadase; her face instantly blushed.

"H-Hotori-san, good afternoon." Lulu greeted as she put Amu and Ikuto's food respectively. She held the menu to her chest, "What would you like to eat; I'll get it for you?" she asked.

Tadase smiled, "I'm fine; just hanging around." Lulu nodded, looking down, " I-I see." She said but Amu was looking at the blonde girl and saw a little red tint on her cheeks, "U-um I'll get back to work then. If you need anything just ask." She said and walked back to the counter in a hurry before Tadase opened his mouth to say his thanks.

Amu smiled. _Does Lulu like Tadase?_ She mused.

A hand suddenly shot out and the female protagonist screamed causing Amu to jump in her seat.

Ikuto chuckled, "You okay Amu?" he whispered. Amu nodded but with the way her hands are covering her face and she was slightly peeking through her fingers told the man that she's not a fan of horror movies. He leaned closer to her ears, "If you want you can hold onto me." He suggested.

Thank goodness it was dark in the theatre; otherwise he would've seen the blush on the pinkette's face. The credits started to roll up and the movie was over.

Tadase sighed, "Thank goodness it's over." He said. "You don't like horror movies too, Tadase-kun?" Amu asked.

Tadase shook his head, "I'm not into it this much." He admitted, "Then why did you recommend we watch it?" Amu whined, still trying to recover from what she saw. The blonde laughed, "I just wanted to watch it since I haven't in a long time."

Amu pouted and then sighed, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight; I'll keep thinking of those things jumping at me." Ikuto chuckled, "You could sleep with me; I'll keep you safe." The pinkette widened her eyes. The way he said it made her thought of…

That night. Immediately her heart started to clench a little. Tadase looked at the pinkette and noticed the reaction on her face.

He knew what she was suddenly thinking about and why she was making that face. Her expression went from a frighten woman to a wanted-to-cry expression. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, smiling, "Or we could stay up all night and talk."

Amu immediately smiled to cover up her sad face, "Y-yeah, sure." Ikuto looked at the two in front of him. His eyes are mostly focused on the arm on the pinkette shoulder. He gritted his teeth but tried to remain calm when they were near his car.

"Let's go eat at Tsukasa's." Ikuto offered but both Tadase and Amu weren't paying attention to him as they started to laugh with each other.

Ikuto started the engine which got the attention of both the pinkette and the blonde. They went inside, smiling with each other.

"Let's go eat at Tsukasa's place, Ikuto; he just texted me that we could come over." Tadase said. Ikuto gripped the wheels tightly, "Yeah." He said as calmly as possible. "Let's go."

**I'm sorry! I missed like over a week of updating this! DX I thought I did the update already but when I went to look back on the profile and reread it for any mistakes I realized I didn't.**

**Okay, enough of my stupid mistake, anyone got a little jumpy while reading this? I know I did when I wrote this. I was trying to bring out the jealousy in Ikuto. **

**Most of you already caught on that Ikuto's a little OCC, or a lot. That's actually intentional. I mean if you immediately tease a person when you first met, that's just too weird. That and when you're an adult you tend to be a little bit more mature. Don't worry; I'll make sure there's a whole ton of teasing after the next few chapters later on.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next one!**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

The doorbell rang and Marie wiped her hands to open the door when Tsukasa beat her to it. He opened the door to reveal a pinkette standing in the doorway.

"Glad you can make it, Amu-chan!" Tsukasa beamed. "What about us?" The blonde older male looked behind her to find two other males holding bags of groceries, "We bought the goods." Tadase muttered.

"Ah, yes, the ingredients. Thank you Tadase and Ikuto-kun." He said and stepped aside to let them in.

"Mama!" the little bluenette ran and jumped into the pinkette's arms.

"Yukito!" Amu squealed, missing her little girl. "Marie onee-chan said we have chocolate cake for dessert!" she said excitedly.

The pinkette chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm. She hugged her tighter before settling her down and let her continued to play with Kei in the living room.

She walked into the kitchen, seeing Ikuto, Utau and Marie in the kitchen. Amu smiled, "What can I do?" she asked. Marie turned around, "Oh no, Amu! You're our guest, you don't need to-!" both females heard the audible pain coming from Ikuto.

Amu walked over to him, "Are you okay?" she said and saw a slight burn on his finger, "You're burned!" she said and immediately took him to the sink and ran ice cold water on the pained finger.

Marie looked on with amusement, "Actually, Amu. Maybe you should teach Ikuto how to make minestrone." Utau said, giggling.

Ikuto muttered, "I only know how to enjoy them, not make them." The blue haired man looked at the concentrated pinkette. She kept messaging the index finger as the cold water ran through it to ease the burn. She turned off the faucet when the redness is slightly gone.

"Better now?" she asked looking at him. Ikuto smiled, "Thanks." Amu widened her eyes when she realized the proximity between them. She backed up a bit, "W-well, I'll show you how to make the minestrone." She said, walking up to the slightly cooking pot.

She tasted the tomato soup and smiled, "It's good." She looked at him and point at the box of pasta, "Pass me that, please?" Ikuto did, obeying her like a loyal little kitten; helping her grab something, getting her that, and teaching him what to do and what not to do when making the soup. Marie was done with the chocolate cake as she put it in the fridge to let it freeze. She looked at the Amu and Ikuto interacting together and couldn't help but smile.

"Dinner time!"

"Congratulations on your first single album!" Amu said excitedly as she gave a toast to the blonde female across from her. Utau blushed as everyone congratulated her as well and Kukai gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks guys." She blushed and everyone started eating. As they ate, Tsukasa asked, "How are you with finding a job, Amu?" Amu looked up, "Oh actually, I asked Lulu about it and she said yes immediately." She smiled. "Utau also got it with me." They looked to the blonde who gave a thumbs-up. "It'll be fun and besides, they pay pretty good wages." She commented.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Do they mind if they hire a waiter?" he asked and everyone looked at him, "I wouldn't mind helping out." Amu widened her eyes and her heart started beating.

"Nah they only needed one more but since I insisted on helping, the manager finally said so no more spot left." The pinkette let out the air she's been holding when Utau said that. She definitely doesn't want to work with the man. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, she'll probably be distracted with him around her and she won't be able to concentrate. Why can't this man just leave her alone?!

"What if I volunteered?" he said with a smirk on his face. "There's nothing wrong if I go there for extra-curricular credits." Amu held in her breath again, hoping Utau would say something smart to discourage him.

"I guess."

But life is never fair.

"If Ikuto's going, I wouldn't mind going for it either." Tadase said smiling to the pinkette and Ikuto felt a bit uneasy as he looked at the two.

Kukai raised a hand, "I'll help too!"

"I want to help too!" Yukito beamed. She had no idea what they were talking about but she felt left out and just said whatever Kukai just said.

Amu chuckled, "That's sweet Yukito." She said patting her head and the bluenette smiled, showing her white teeth.

"Well, since everyone decided to help out at the café, there's one more thing we need to discuss: that dolphin show tomorrow." Tsukasa added in, "Kei has been asking me constantly about it and that's why I remembered it." Kei smiled widely at everyone as Marie patted him on the head.

-w-

"Thanks for dinner, Tsukasa-san, Marie-san." Amu waved as they were out the door.

"Amu-chan." She turned, "How about I drive you home?" Tadase offered.

The pinkette smiled, "Yes, please." She said and Yukito excitedly pulled the pinkette into the blonde's car.

Ikuto slammed the door to his car a little bit harsher than he intended. He turned on his cell-phone.

"_Hey man, what's up?"_ Kukai asked on the other line.

"Take Utau home," he said, "I feel like going somewhere; just for some fresh air."

"_Why what's wrong?"_ he asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing's wrong; I just feel like walking around somewhere. I'll be back quick."

"_Okay, be careful."_

Ikuto smiled, "Thanks." He started his engine and started driving past Tadase's car. Amu recognized the car, "Ikuto?"

Kukai drove next to the blonde's car, bringing the window down, "He said he wanted some fresh air." He said and drove down the lane.

Tadase took out his GPS, "Where to?" he asked.

Ikuto drove until he came upon a beach. He sat down to enjoy the view and the night sky. Why does it hurt to see them together? He already deduced that the pinkette was attractive and he was drawn to her.

He had never had to impress or go after a woman like that; it was the other way around and he was never interested in those bimbos who threw themselves at him.

He groaned, the one girl he wants has no interest in him whatsoever. Of course not, she also has a daughter too.

Ikuto sighed as he leaned with his back on the sands and both arms behind his head. He closed his eyes.

_He hovered toward her panting form. He pressed his nose against the junction of her neck and inhaled her scent. It was a very fresh yet faint scent of peach. _

"_I love you, Ikuto." The girl whimpered. He kissed the nape of her neck before turning her around, her on her arms and legs, "I'm sorry." He said before thrusting into her._

_She gasped in pain or pleasure, he didn't know, but she was holding and squeezing him for all his worth He thrust into her hard and fast with ungodly speed. The woman felt fatigue on her arms and gave up holding her weight, letting her fall and raising her butt higher, giving him a new angle. _

_The woman and him cried and groan respectively as he continued his pace. He gripped her hips harder before they released._

_When he fell back onto the bed he fell next to her and pulled her body towards him, kissing her neck, "I'm sorry." He whispered._

_The woman shook her head as she slowly pulled herself out of her grasp, "it's okay, Ikuto." She said as she put a finger on his lips, "this is all a dream, and you won't remember any of it." He was so tired and spent that he couldn't respond to her. He had intentions of keeping her in his arms until morning but his brain was too tired to function and he closed his eyes._

Ikuto opened his eyes abruptly when he felt the vibrating of his phone inside his pocket. He sat up and took it out to see the caller ID.

"Hey Kukai." He said yawning.

"_Dude do you know how long you've been out." _He said, "_It's eleven now, where are you?" _

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Calm down, mom, I'm on the beach."

"_I was just worrying about you" _he groaned and uttered something when he said 'mom'_," Actually Amu was worried about you and asked me about you." _

"She did?" he asked and his heart skipped a beat.

"_Yeah, she was. Now come home before she gets even more worried."_

Ikuto smiled, feeling much more wide awake, "I'm coming home."

"_Okay, good night"_

Ikuto drove home, faster than the speed imit. It was ate at night o it didn't matter much and it was quiet around night time.

He parked inside the garage and opened the door to the house quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up. He took off his shoes slowly and walked into the living room and up the stairs.

He saw Utau coming out of her bedroom with a little bit of sleep in her eyes, "Hey Ikuto, where've you been?" she asked.

"Somewhere." He said as he walked to his room. Utau was about to go to the bathroom when she noticed which room Ikuto was going into.

"Wait! Ikuto that's not your-!"

Before she could stop him, Ikuto walked in and opened the lights to find another person in the room….

She has pink hair and another thing….

She only has her undergarments on!

Ikuto widened his eyes and Amu was about to scream when she immediately covered her mouth and looked at the sleeping bluenette on the bed. She took the nearest thing possible that could best cover her.

The man immediately shut the door after saying a quick apology. He heard Utau sighed, "Ikuto," the said man turned to look at his sister as he tried to fight off the blush on his face, "She's living with us for a while."

**Did you guys expect this? XD**

**I've been trying to get at this for a while but there's never been a good scene to do this until now. Living together under one roof! What Amuto-fans wouldn't want that?! XD Okay, I'll be quiet.**

**But with all seriousness:**

**Starting Monday, I'll be gone volunteering in China. Wish me luck! I don't like the weather there in the summer and I think I've tanned enough but still, I'll have fun there****. Also, this is the last update for any of my stories (maybe one more; I'll explain later) until the end of next month. DX I'm sorry if I left anyone hanging with this but I promise to continue writing the chapters while I'm gone so stay with me!**

**I have been having way major writer- block with Lewd Melody but an idea hit me a while ago and I'm trying to execute all of it by tomorrow. If not then this is the last update before I go away for a month.**

**Thank you so much for reading and enjoying my stories. I love you all! Have a great summer!**

**Love you guys with all my heart,**

**DaTenshi Yuki**

**P.S.: This is NOT a good-bye. I'm just going to miss my readers and it's pretty emotional for me that I won't be connected to the outside world for a long while.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

She turned around towards the blonde, smiling, "It was fun chatting, and thanks for the coffee."

"No problem Amu-chan." Tadase replied, "It was fun for me too." He walked the opposite way when they arrive at the elevator, "Well, I'll see you later then." The pinkette nodded as she pressed the up button.

She walked in and just as the door was about to closed, it opened again. Amu looked up to see Ikuto who had the same expression as her, surprised.

"Amu." He acknowledged. The pinkette held her books tighter to her chest as she looked down at her feet, "Morning Ikuto." She whispered, a blush setting upon her face.

Both participants in the elevator just stood there, three feet apart. The awkward silence between them just made the atmosphere much heavier. Why, why, why?! She has been avoiding him for the past few days and now that he's suddenly here out of the blue, she didn't know what to say.

"Um, hey Amu-!" he was interrupted by the beeping sound of the elevator.

"What's happening?" Amu panicked.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped, no longer moving upward. Ikuto pressed the emergency button but no one replied.

"Did it work?" she asked. Ikuto shook his head, "No." he said and sat on the floor.

"Well, what are we going to do then?" she asked, fear still evident in her voice. "There's nothing left to do but just wait until they noticed." Amu panicked and she immediately took out her cell phone to see if she could call anyone.

There was no signal or any services.

Ikuto got up and walked toward her, holding her wrists "Amu relax, someone will come get us, trust me." the moment he said those words and saw that he was touching her, she flinched back as much as she could away from him which wasn't that much.

Ikuto frowned. She just blatantly tried to avoid him. Why?

The man didn't question her except going back to his usual spot and sat there, giving the pinkette as much space as she wanted.

Amu decided that maybe it was best if they waited so she sat down as well, with her back against the elevator wall. "Amu?" the said girl was put out of her thoughts as she looked at the man in front of her.

Ikuto looked at her in the eye, with scared the pinkette a bit but when she stared closely, there seems to be a look of hurt in his eyes, "Do you hate me?"

Amu widened her eyes. Why would he ask such a question? She doesn't hate him but-

"I don't." she replied. As soon as she said it, she heard him releasing his breath.

"Ikuto?" the man looked at her, "I was just wondering because you seem to always want to avoid me or something. Like just now, you backed away from me instantly."

Amu looked down, "Oh." Did she really do all that? Was it that noticeable?

"Do you just don't like me?" he asked

"No! I-I- it's just that I-"she couldn't find the right words to say but what she said next shocked her more, "It just that you look just like someone I know." It's near the truth.

Ikuto widened his eyes too as he tried to absorb those words. "I'm sorry…" Amu apologized. The blue haired man didn't say anything. He combed his hair with his hands as he sighed, "There's something I want to tell you, actually." The pinkette waited for him to continue.

"Remember how you were drunk that night at the bar?" he started and the pinkette nodded. "Well you said something about…a guy." Amu widened her eyes, as she realized what he's going to tell her. "Yukito's father." Her heart is beating so fast that she couldn't breathe. "Oh." She said in a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry." He apologized and the pinkette looked at him, confused. "Yukito was talking about wanting a father figure" He explained, "I told her, I could be her dad if she wants, but" he turned to her, "You were hurt because of that."

Amu widened her eyes. She told him all that that night she was drunk. Her eyes went downward towards her folded hands. "So I'm really sorry." He apologized again.

Should she tell him that he's Yukito's father? What if he doesn't believe her? It would break her heart all over again.

But the part that he had offered to be a part of Yukito's life, made her rethink everything over again. It was what she wanted: for Ikuto to bond with his and her daughter even if he didn't know it's his child.

"It's okay, Ikuto." The said man looked up at Amu and saw the gentlest smile he'd ever seen her shown to him. Before the man could say anything, a beeping sound was heard and both participants in the ride stood up. Ikuto pressed the button. "Hello?"

"_Hello sir_," a man's voice came, "_Are you and anyone else in the elevator alright?"_

"Yes, there's one more person with me." Ikuto replied.

"_Are you and that person alright?" _

"We are."

"_We're fixing the elevator now so please hold on."_

Ikuto nodded though the man couldn't see it, "Thank you." He released the button and looked at Amu, smiling, "Well um, I guess that was interesting."

Amu gave him a small smile, "Yeah."

Ikuto nodded, "So you don't hate me right?" Amu shook her head, "No." She never hated him in the first place. It's the past that kept coming back to her.

It's best that Ikuto doesn't know about all of this. As long as he and Yukito have a bond, that's all she's grateful for. Telling the truth would make things too complicated.

"Want to go eat lunch later after class?" he offered and Amu smiled, "Yes" The elevator shook and the pinkette stumbled forward. Reflexively, Ikuto grabbed her arms, but the magnitude of the movement made Ikuto lost his balance as well and he tripped forward toward Amu, making her backing up to the wall.

When the elevator stopped moving, both participants stood as stiff as a statue in their current position. Ikuto had both is arms wrapped around her waist while Amu's were on his chest. Their lips were merely an inch away from touching each other.

Ikuto inhaled in her scent and his mind noticed it again; that peach scent always seems to make his mind dizzy. He started noticing her frame. She has a very nice figure: small shoulders, good amount of curves, her chest isn't big but it isn't small either and perfect legs. He looked up and stared at face. She looked like she put on a lot of blush….

Or maybe it's not the make-up blush, but more like-

Is she blushing?

He looked up at her eyes and noticed that she was staring at him. Her golden eyes were round and bright, as if they could blind him at any moment. His final destination landed on her lips.

Amu felt her heart pounding every second. She knew right away that Ikuto was slowly checking her out. It was so obvious with the way his eyes roam down her figure and up to her face. He probably didn't even notice that he was in a trance. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she really wanted to know what he thinks of her. Could he be interested in her? That's a wishful thinking.

Finally she couldn't take the pressure anymore, "U-um Ikuto?" he didn't respond put kept staring at her. Then she noticed that he was staring at her lips. "Ikuto?" she tried again and got the same non responsive answer except he started moving.

Amu widened her eyes as she tried to process that moment. Ikuto had closed the gap between their lips and was kissing her! The pinkette blushed ten-fold as she tried to break the kiss but for some reason she didn't have the strength to do it.

Noticing that she wasn't resisting him, he pulled her waist closer to him and used one of his hands to support her neck. He licked her lips, asking for an entrance. Amu closed her eyes and opened her mouth a little but he forced his tongue in and started feeling the inside of her mouth.

What was she doing? Wasn't she supposed to stay a good arm's length away from him? He'll never like her that way; it's just impossible.

The feeling of him kissing her, however, felt wonderful and reminded her of their night together. Though he had been rough with her, there was a deep passion in his kisses and his touches that set electricity between them. She never forgot the feeling; she just wanted more.

The pinkette wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing the man with same ferocity. Ikuto was taken aback by this but at the moment her tongue was fighting a battle with his that set something dormant to come out within him.

The kiss felt too familiar, as if he felt it before. He started pushing his tongue against her, accepting her challenge. Amu moaned in the kiss when Ikuto licked the under part of her tongue. She didn't know what part of her lost the strength to win the battle but she was out of energy to continue.

The need to breathe became too great so Ikuto broke the kiss. Their foreheads touched as they both tried to get their normal breathing back. The man looked at the girl he was holding onto with great observation. The way she was breathing and the obvious blush on her face made his heart pound.

Amu and Ikuto looked at each other. As soon as they were breathing normally, they slowly remove their arms on each other and straighten out their clothes.

The silent was there for long when Ikuto spoke, "So the usual place in the café?" Amu looked at him and then down on the floor and nodded, "Yeah."

The elevator door opened to reveal the mechanics, two security guards and Tadase. Everyone asked if they were okay and both of them nodded, ensuring that they were fine. Amu was the first to leave, "I'll see you later then, Ikuto." She said before running.

She didn't know where she was going but she had to run. When she came upon the nature preserve of the campus, she sat down on one of the big rocks. Her face was red and she was breathing heavily. A small tear escaped her eyes and she wiped it off only for more to come out.

The pinkette realized that it was no use. She can't avoid him forever, not when she has this feeling for him. That kiss they shared in the elevator reminded her of the night they were together.

Both feelings were the same, intense and heated only this time it was a bit different. This time he was conscious and sober. She couldn't help but think maybe she has a chance. Amu knew she couldn't help it anymore. She loves him and wants him.

Ikuto walked to his next class unconsciously, not noticing Tadase was next to him. "Did anything happen in the elevator?"

The blue-haired man looked up, "What?"

"You and Amu-chan both looked flustered when you guys came out," he said "Did something happen?"

Ikuto shook his head, "It was nothing. We talked and it was hot inside the elevator, it's all." He said nonchalantly.

The blonde knew he was hiding something but didn't pursue it any further. They have class after all. "I'll see you later then." He said and turned to another direction while Ikuto kept walking.

The man slowly touched his lips and thought back to the heated moment between him and the pinkette. Everything happened so fast that it felt surreal. He definitely felt something in that kiss, as if his body was anticipating for it all along. Even now as he was thinking about it, his heart was pounding like crazy. At that moment he knew he couldn't deny it anymore.

He has feelings for Amu.

**First of all, I'm back!**

**Second of all: remember that I said I would write my stories while I was volunteering. Well, I did. What happened was that my laptop crashed because I kept dropping it on the grounds.**

**It finally stop putting up with me when I dropped it the fourth time. All my data and hard work went down the drain! DX I was so heartbroken for the last week that I almost gave up the rest of the stories.**

**I recuperated and decided what's done is done. So I got a new laptop (yay!) and try to rewrite everything. I'm back on track now.**

**Thank you so much for your patience. I hope you guys will continue to support this story like you did before. It was the many reviews I read while I was sulking that got me out of my depression. **

**I love you guys and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter while looking forward to the next one!**

**With many love, hearts, bears and cupcakes, **

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"_I-Ikuto-!" the girl underneath him panted with ecstasy as she tried to follow his pace. The said man continued to thrust into her with ungodly speed. He couldn't help it; the pleasure was overwhelming to the point of wanting more. _

_The girl was under all fours but her arms couldn't withstand her weight anymore and so she let her upper body lay flat on the bedding while she raised her hips, letting him hitting a new angle, making them moan and groan with pleasure even more._

_He gripped her hips tightly as he thrust into her, not letting up. "I-Ikuto, I-I'm about to-ah!" she cried. He grit his teeth, "I'm about to cum, too." He grunted._

"_Amu."_

Ikuto opened his eyes and quickly sat up. His hair was messed up, his t-shirt and shorts were wet with his sweat, and his heart was pounding through his chest. He sat in his bed, taking deep, deep breathes.

The blue haired man looked down and groaned in frustration, "Not again!" he cried before getting out of his bed and went straight to the bathroom.

This was the fourth night in a row he had wet dreams about the pinkette. If this continues, it will be a matter of time before he does something really stupid.

The man took a quick shower and decided to go downstairs to just cool down. His bed is not an option considered that he had stained it….and it's in the washing machine.

However when he went down to the living room, he realized that he wasn't the only one there; knowing who the person is sitting on the couch made his heart beat faster.

"Amu?"

The said girl didn't move. Ikuto walked around the living room to get a look at her, only to find that she was sleeping, with Yukito on her lap. The television was on with low volume. The man shut it off and walked over to them.

Ikuto looked at Yukito and smiled at the bluenette when she twitched her nose. He then looked at Amu and found his heart beating.

She looked so innocent, sleeping like that. He sometimes wondered why she was a single mother. She doesn't' seem like the type to give anyone a hard time. From what he noticed about the pinkette was that she's a great mother, devoting her time for her daughter and trying to juggle her studies at the same time. To him, it's a pretty amazing feat.

A strand of hair fell down her face so he gently tucked it behind her ears. He felt the coldness of her skin and suddenly realized that she doesn't have a blanket on. Quickly he took off his robe and covered the pinkette.

Deciding it's best to have them sleep in their room, he took Yukito off her lap and carried the small bluenette over his shoulder. The girl made a moaning sound before getting herself comfortable in his arms. Ikuto smiled; Yukito is so cute that he sometimes wished she was his daughter.

He carried her up the stairs and to her room. When he finally tucked the bluenette to bed he went back downstairs only to find Amu slightly half-asleep.

"Ikuto?" she whispered and then she looked around, "Where's Yukito?" she asked.

"I brought her upstairs to your room. You should get some sleep too." The pinkette nodded and looked at the warm blue robe. After that she collapsed on the couch. The robe's warm enough for her to sleep in the living room. But Ikuto raised an eyebrow and just chuckled. He walked over to her, "How about I carry you up your room too?"

Amu smiled at him, making his heart skipped a beat, "Can you? I'm pretty heavy." She said. Ikuto smirked, "I can try." He teased. The man wondered if she knew what she was saying. The pinkette was probably too tired to say no at that point.

He walked around the couch and put one arm under her back and one arm over under her legs, carrying her bridal style. The pinkette put her arms around his neck, trying to get comfortable. She wasn't as heavy as she said she was. In fact, she's really light.

"You're light." He said his thoughts out loud. The pinkette chuckled, "really? I thought after having Yukito made me gain a few pounds." She said as he walked up the stairs.

"You could still lose them after having children." Amu hummed in response, "How come you're awake?" she asked. That question had him silent for a while. He blushed, not knowing what to say, "I had a…dream."

Amu put her head up, "Nightmare?" she asked. Ikuto shook his head, "No just a dream that kept me awake." He opened the door and saw that Yukito had moved away from the middle of the bed where he had put her in, to her backing up against the wall. He chuckled as he placed Amu in the middle of the bed. He pulled the blanket over them, trying to get them warm.

"Want to sleep here tonight?" she asked smiling.

"Eh? Are you sure?", Now he knows she's definitely half asleep. But the pinkette nodded her head as she moved over a little closer towards Yukito to make room for him. The man hesitated at first but decided to go in, in the end. He pulled the covers over himself as well and laid his head on the pillow.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, Amu scoot over to him and made herself comfortable against him, "You're warm." She whispered. Ikuto blushed as his heart was pounding against his chest. This was the first time he ever felt something like this. Only she could and she does it without effort.

He put his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her hair, "I like you Amu." He whispered.

"I love you too, Ikuto." she responded. Ikuto widened his eyes when he heard what he thought he heard.

"W-what?" he asked but the pinkette didn't respond; she was fast asleep. His eyes continued to stay wide open, not knowing what to do or what to say.

Maybe it's because she's not fully conscious; maybe she's just saying it to respond to him. Whatever it was, he couldn't get his heart to stop beating like a volcano ready to explode. He continued to stay in his position for a long time.

The sound her breathing made him feels at ease and before he knew it, he was sound asleep as well.

-w-

"Yukito-chan, where's your mama?" Utau asked when she saw that the girl was the only one who came down. The bluenette had a wide smile on her face as she ran over to the blonde, "Ikuto onii-chan is sleeping with Mama!" she giggled before she went to the kitchen to have whatever Kukai's making for breakfast.

Utau widened her eyes. She took out her phone and tiptoed quietly up the stairs and into the room to find two sleeping figures in the bed. The blonde quietly made over to their way and saw that Ikuto had a tight hold over Amu's waist while Amu had her head pressed against his chest.

The blonde squealed inwardly. Quickly she took a picture of them and sending the picture to Rima before walking out of the room quietly and closed the door behind her.

She can't wait to tease them.

**Sorry for the long wait. **

**Oh and if you guys didn't read my profile, I'm in college! Just started my second week and it's awesome but a lot of work. Like I said, I might only update once or twice every two weeks depending on my free time. I'll try to update as often as I can but it won't be the same as when I was in high school so please bear with me! Onegaishimasu! (Learning Japanese at the moment XD)**

**I had a bit of writer's block on this chapter but I squealed halfway when I thought about writing this. Hope you guys love the chapter and look forward to the next one!**

**With all the love in the world,**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


End file.
